True Force of the Hero
by Neo Aguni
Summary: As another cycle begins Link and Zelda discover the secret hidden behind the legends changing everything they thought they knew as they once again try to stop evil from taking over Hyrule.
1. An Announcement

I do not own The Legend of Zelda that is the property of Nintendo

For this story we are using the Hyrule Warrior model for Link and Zelda

Chapter 1:

Hyrule was a peaceful land and a place of great prosperity. However, it's mainly known for being a home to many Legends. The most popular of them all was the Legend of the Three Golden Goddesses. The legend told of three golden goddesses descending from the heavens, creating the world the people now know, and leaving behind the sacred relic known as the Triforce.

However, there was another legend, the far more obscure and lesser known Legend of the Hero. This legend was about a youth chosen by the goddesses to be Hyrule's hero when evil threaten it. The youth would come to wield the Blade of Evil's Bane and drive back the evil from the land, time and time again. Unlike the Goddesses' legend, which became the main legend of the people of Hyrule, the Legend of the Hero faded into obscurity becoming nothing more than a fairytale that parents told their children as a bed time story. Yet was it truly a fairytale?

Our story begins on an average day in the land of Hyrule, most importantly Kakoriko Village. The sun was shining brightly in a clear, blue sky and the citizens of the village were going about their daily business. Farmers tended to their fields. Ranchers took care of their livestock. The merchants worked hard at trying to sell their goods. However our attention is drawn toward a blacksmith's shop. It was by no means one of the grand shops that were in Castle Town, but despite its rough appearance, no one doubted the quality of the goods this shop produced.

The shop was owned by a tall, portly man with a black mustache named Tobias. He was strict in the running of his business and even sticker on how ran his smithy. Despite his rough exterior, there were few in the village that did not call him a friend. However, only person called him Uncle and that was his apprentice/nephew, Link.

This day was like any other. Some requests for crafting and repairs came and went. The blacksmith himself stoked the fire while his apprentice pounded on the hot metal, twisting and forcing it into the desired shape. Then the boy dipped it in the trough to cool it before returning it to the hot coals. The blacksmith looked on and shook his head, laughing quietly to himself. Despite his harsh but fair treatment of the boy, his nephew was such a hard worker and a good apprentice, even though he had a very bad habit of oversleeping.

"Here ye! Here Ye!" A voice cried from outside, drawing both of their attention. "Come one, come all there is important news from the king!"

Needless to say the last line quickly drew the villagers away from their daily routines and to the waiting herald. As the villagers congregated together, some of them noticed that the herald seemed to be taking note of their numbers. Once reaching to a seemly acceptable number, he began.

"As you all know," the herald began, "In one fortnight the kingdom of Hyrule will celebrate the day that the goddesses created our homeland."

The crowd murmured their agreement knowing full well of the holiday that was coming up.

"This year, the King has declared that a grand festival will be held in Castle Town and that all citizens of Hyrule are invited to attend."

The crowd lit up at the thought of attending a grand festival, and in Castle Town no less, but the villages excitement was about to be cranked up to an eleven.

"Furthermore there will be a great tournament held in honor of her Royal Highness Princess Zelda's seventeenth birthday." The herald spoke, knowing full well he was now at the center of attention, "The winner of said tournament will be given an honorary title of knighthood and will be the personal escort of Princess Zelda herself at the royal gala held on her birthday." After the collective gasp, the herald continued, "The only requirement is that the entrants must be at least seventeen years of age or turning seventeen within the year." He then finished off, "Registration for the tournament will be held on the first and second day of the festival."

With that, the herald turned and mounted his horse and galloped away, leaving several stunned villagers in his wake. A tournament that did not limit entry to nobility and royalty? With winner of said tournament being the Princesses' escort to her birthday Gala? Did they hear that right? Needless to say that Castle Town was going to be a very busy place in two weeks' time. The blacksmith and his nephew began the walk back to the shop, and the blacksmith stopped and turned to his nephew.

"So I was thinking that maybe we should make that trip to Castle Town," He began, "What do you think Link?"

The boy stopped and turned to his uncle, giving a short curt nod as his answer. The man smiled and the two returned to their shop. To their surprise a man dressed in the royal garb of the King's messengers was near its entrance. When he saw the two, he reached into his pouched and produced a letter.

"I have a message for Tobias." He began handing the letter to the blacksmith.

"Thank you," He said accepting the letter.

The messenger nodded and took his leave as the blacksmith opened the letter and began to read.

"Uncle Tobias?" Link asked, wanting to know the contents of the letter.

"It would seem that the King has requested for a special sword to be made as prize for the winner of the tournament at the festival."

The mere thought of helping forge one of Uncle Tobias' special custom swords caused Link's face to light up, "Can I help you make it?"

Tobias looked at his nephew for while tapping the letter against his hand contemplating something for a few moments. When he decided, he stopped tapping the letter.

"No." he replied noting the disappointment on his nephew's face, "You cannot help me because I am not making this sword. You are."

Link's eyes widened, "But this is for the King."

"Exactly! Who better to make your first custom sword for then the King himself!" Tobias reasoned.

"Uncle Tobias," Link began.

"Link," Tobias signed placing his hands on his nephew's shoulders, "My boy I have every confidence in your abilities. I did teach you all that you needed to know."

Link took in a deep breath allowing his worries to subside. Under the wave of confidence his Uncle just gave him, Link declared, "I won't let you down!"

"I know you won't my boy," he replied, "Now there is a lot of work to be done and only two weeks to do it in," Tobias finished, "Now first thing first, Link. I need a design."

Link nodded and went to the drawing table. The blacksmith turned and went back to his work. Even though they had a custom order from the King himself, that didn't mean that their other customers orders should go unattended. The rest of the day was uneventful as Tobias finished the last of the day's work.

With today's work done, he went back to put his tools away. He also needed to check up on Link and his progress. When he got there, he found Link still drawing at the desk with multiple balled up pieces of paper at his feet and a look of complete concentration on his face.

Suddenly, Link stopped and sat back up a bit. He then stood up, grabbed the paper, and brought it over to his uncle. Putting his tools down, Tobias took Link's drawing from him and looked over it. Link was waiting in anticipation. His uncle was putting a lot of faith in him with this order, and he was determined not to let his uncle down.

"This will be the greatest sword this shop ever produced." The blacksmith announced confidently, "You'll begin at first light."

The next two weeks passed in a flurry for Link. The blacksmith apprentice worked endlessly and relentlessly on the blade that was requested by the king himself. On the third day before the festival, Link finally finished the blade while his uncle was preparing their horses for the trip. Link was polishing the blade when his Uncle entered into the shop.

"Finished yet Link? We need to leave tomorrow for Castle Town."

"I just did Uncle Tobias." Link replied, presenting the sword to his uncle.

"Link, this is beautiful!" he praised. Then the blacksmith signaled for his nephew to step back. When Link did, the blacksmith performed some slashes to test the balance of the blade. It was perfect, especially in it's cutting motion, and it was light enough to be easily maneuverable. Satisfied, Tobias slid the sword in a nicely designed sheath he made. He finally placed it in an incredibly decorated box ready for travel to Castle Town and fit for a presentation to the King.

"Link," He began, "This is truly a sword even a King could be proud of." He finished, "Now come help me finish packing boy."

End Chapter 1

Leave a review on the way out Please.


	2. Delivery

I do not own the Legend of Zelda that all belongs to Nintendo

Chapter 2

The morning they left for Castle Town, Tobias roused Link in the early hours just before dawn. The two gathered their things and made for their stable where their horses were waiting for them. Once inside, Link walked straight up to a young mare with a red coat. Reaching out his hand, Link give the horse a gentle rub on her snout. The horse let out a satisfied whinny.

"Good morning Epona." Link spoke softly, "Ready to go to Castle Town?"

The horse snorted and came forward as much as it could despite still being in her stall. Link let out a small chuckle, "I'll take that as a yes."

Letting her out of the stall, the young man began to saddle her. Once he finished, he then loaded his saddle bags and bed roll. Finally, he took the ornate box that housed the King's specially order sword and placed it between his saddle and the bed roll. He strapped it down well enough, so it would not move even in spite of Epona's movement. Taking her by the reigns, he lead his horse from the barn and tied her to the hitching post just outside. As his uncle brought his own horse out, Link went back to the barn, put out the lanterns inside, and rejoined his uncle. They both closed the barn doors after which Link's uncle proceeded to lock up.

Soon, Link and his Uncle untied their horses and mounted up. Link pulled out his cloak and tighten it around himself for warmth, seeing the sun hadn't risen yet. The two urged their horses forward gently into a trot, so they didn't disturb any of the sleeping villagers. Once outside Kakariko, the two picked up the pace to a canter heading for Hyrule Fields.

"Uncle Tobias?" Link asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes?" Tobias replied while keeping his eyes on the path.

"Why are we leaving so early the festival? Doesn't it start tomorrow?" A yawn then let out of the young man's mouth.

He chuckled a little in response, "We have to present the sword to the king. He would probably prefer to have it before the festivities "

"Oh right, sorry." Link apologized.

"Nothing to be sorry about my boy." His Uncle waved his hand, reassuring no harm done.

"So I guess that means we'll have to go to the castle, right?" Link asked with some anticipation.

"That's right my boy," His uncle replied, "Who knows maybe you'll get to meet Princess Zelda herself."

"Maybe," The boy replied thoughtfully.

"Speaking of," Tobias started, "Are you going to enter the tournament?"

"Honestly Uncle," Link replied, "I haven't thought about it."

"Yet you have your sword and shield with you." The blacksmith pointed out.

"You always say be ready for trouble even if you aren't looking for it."

"True," Tobias replied, "However, I think competing in the tournament could be good for you."

"How so?" Link questioned.

"It could open up a lot of opportunities for you Link," the blacksmith answered, "Maybe the King will let you join the royal guard."

"But Uncle Tobias," Link argued, "You and the shop."

"Link, my boy," Tobias interrupted, "Can you honestly tell me that working at the shop truly fulfills you."

Link opened his mouth for a hasty yes, but he stopped. He knew being a blacksmith really didn't satisfy him. He knew in his heart that he wanted to do more with his life. Link let out a sigh of defeat.

"You are just like your father," Tobias laughed heartily. "He couldn't sit still either."

"Really?" Link asked eagerly, wanting to know more.

"Oh yes," Tobias responded, "In fact, he was going to set out and explored all the land."

"What happened then?" Link continued to question.

"Our father, your grandfather, passed away," Tobias responded sadly. "He being the older brother, your father took over the shop for him and told me to go and live for the both of us. But it worked out well enough. If he had left, he'd never have met your mother."

"Mom," Link began trailing off, "Tell me about her again."

"Your mother was one of the most beautiful women in the entire kingdom to your father," his Uncle explained, smiling, "at least according to your father. She had a kind and gentle nature to her, but don't get on her bad side. That little lady was a regular spitfire!" His voice grew dramatic. "She could make you feel so warm and safe one minute, then have you cowering the next." He laughed at a distant memory, "Your father loved her so much."

Link laughed at how his uncle described his mother. Somehow listening to him speaking of her in admiration one second and in such reverence the next always brought a smile to his face. However, the young man's laughter stopped.

"How'd they die?" Link grew serious.

Tobias' face took on a serious expression at the question. For years, he had been grateful that Link only asked for stories about his mom and dad. The boy turned young man would have tried to piece together what it would have been like if they had been alive. This was the one question he had hoped to the goddesses that the young man would never ask him.

"Uncle Tobias," He cried, "I'm seventeen now! It's time I know!"

"Yes Link, I suppose it is time," He sighed slowly, "Unfortunately, I don't know have much of an answer."

"What do you mean?" Link became confused.

"It was couple of years after you were born," the older man began. "The village was raided. According to what the other villagers have told me, your mother and father were trying to help some people who were trapped in a burning hut. In the end, the hut collapsed before they or the people inside could escape."

"Who attacked?" Link continued.

"No one knows," Tobias stated honestly, "These marauders attacked several villages and towns across all of Hyrule. Then they just seemed to vanish."

The elder man's expression turn into a look of pure rage on his face. He remembered when he heard about his brother and his wife's demise. He wanted to find and murder all the men who attacked the village. Then he remembered baby Link, now an orphan. A single tear escaped the man's eye, but he quickly wiped it away before his nephew saw.

The journey to the castle became quiet for a while, but conversation soon started up again. The two brought up happier memories to keep the journey from being boring and to keep anymore bad memories popping up. Later into the next day, the two travelers could see the towers of Hyrule Castle just over the horizon.

"We're almost there." Tobias stated, "We should arrive within the hour."

"Great," Link said, "So are we going to be camping on this trip Uncle Tobias? I heard there is a great place by Zora River filled with fish for us to catch."

"Not this time Link," He said as they came upon Castle town riding their horses across the drawbridge and into the city.

"Then where?"

"You'll see."

The two made their way to the central hub of the city where a great fountain sat in the middle. Link watched as his Uncle rode over to one of the buildings that had a balcony on top and what appeared to be tables and chairs up there. When Tobias dismounted his horse, Link followed suit. They walked their horses to the hitching posts, secured them up, and went inside.

Once inside, Link found himself staring at the inside of the building they where in. While not as extravagant as expected, this inn was leagues above the one in Kakoriko. While Link was busy looking around, he nearly missed his uncle walking up to a desk where a young woman with shoulder length purple hair was standing.

"Greeting and welcome to the Castle Town Inn." She began with a bright smile and a friendly tone.

"Hello Anju." Tobias replied.

The woman looked at him confused, "Do I know you sir?"

"I'm not surprised. It has been a long time since I've seen you," He explained, "But on to business, I'd like a room please I have a reservation."

"Name?"

"Tobias."

The woman went to look at the book but suddenly stopped and looked back. Then she suddenly looked back at Link's Uncle. Recognition filled her eyes and a smile formed on her face. She came out from around the desk and ran up giving him a big hug.

"It has been a long time." She replied.

"Yes I know." He added, "When I last saw you, you were just a little girl. Now look at you, you've grown into a fine young woman."

"Thank you," She accepted with a blush on her face, "I will never be able to thank you enough for what you did."

"You'll never have to," He responded motioning toward Link, "Anju, I like you to meet my nephew, Link."

"It's a pleasure ma'am."

"No, the pleasure is all mine," She responded before stopping and composing herself, "Now you said you needed a room?" She replied going back to the book, "You reserved a pair of singles' correct?"

"Yes I did."

"Second floor," She responded handing Link and Tobias each a key, "I hope you enjoy your stay with us."

"I'm sure we will," Tobias responded as he and Link went outside and began to collect their gear.

Link turned to his Uncle and was about to ask, but his uncle spoke up, "We need to hurry. There is still a someof daylight left and we have a delivery to make."

Link had questions, but he knew his uncle was right. They had work to do before doing anything else, and right now, they had a sword to deliver. If they were going to see the King, Link knew he would have to make himself presentable. So after putting his stuff in his room, he went to the wash room to clean up after a day and half of traveling. When he returned to his room, there were brand new clothes waiting for him and a note from his Uncle telling him to wear them for their appointment. He dressed in his new clothes, collected the ornate box with the sword in it, and meet up with his uncle. The two of them then made their way to Hyrule Castle.

-Meanwhile-

The King was not happy today, especially considering that the festival began in few hours and the tournament later in the week. His mood wasn't caused by the festival itself but rather the people coming to it. The common people were elated about the festival, but the nobles and visiting royals were another. They disapproved the allowance of "commoners" into a tournament, especially when the prize was being an escort to Princess Zelda herself.

Now the king believed himself to be a patient man, and it did take a lot to get under his skin. So far though, the visiting dignitaries and nobles were wearing his patience thin. Some of them were coming dangerously close to being kicked out of and banned from Castle Town for the rest of the festival.

"Introducing Lord Reginald II!" announced his herald, breaking the King from his thoughts.

The King watched as the nobleman walked up to his throne and knelt in front of him. The King made a motion for him to rise. He was already prepared for what the man was going to say. The only question was did the King have the patience to put up with it?

"Your Majesty," Reginald began, "I heard that you intend to allow mere commoners to enter a tournament for your daughter's hand?"

"No, of course not," The King replied not needing to see the Lord Reginald's smile, "The winner of the tournament gets to escort my daughter to her birthday Gala."

"Your majesty," Reginald began, "This is too grand a prize to allow mere peasants to compete. Let them have their own little tournament. I'm sure we can come up with a prize befitting of their station while those worthy of a such a prize, like my son, should be allowed to compete in the real tournament for the Princess' escort."

It was a miracle that the King didn't snap with his thin patience. "Lord Reginald, the tournament is already nearly upon us. I'm afraid it is far too late to make such a drastic change to the tourament."

"Well," Reginald replied, "Maybe there can be an arrangement made?"

"An arrangement?" The King asked annoyed, "Don't tell me you're afraid of your son being bested by a commoner."

"No I am not afraid of peasants," He replied, "My son is far above their pathetic capabilities."

"So then why not your son win the tournament and stop whining about whose competing!"

Reginald had an indignant expression. He would have said more, but seeing the annoyance on the King's face, the noble bowed and left. The King was ready to call it a day when he saw the doors to his throne room open again. His annoyance faded a bit when he saw who was entering.

"Introducing the Tobias the blacksmith and his nephew Link." The herald announced.

"Your Majesty," Tobias said kneeling with Link following suit.

"Rise," The King motioned, "I take it you brought the sword I requested."

"We did your majesty," Tobias answered, "My nephew has it."

The King turned his eyes on the young man next to Tobias. "Approach young man."

Link swallowed hard and walk toward one of the guardsman. Taking the box, the guard approached the king slowly and presented the King the box. The King opened the ornate box and took the sword out. With the light coming through the windows, the King marveled at the shining sword and smiled. Like his Uncle, the King was thoroughly impressed.

"This truly a blade worthy of the tournament's champion." He then turned to Tobias, "You crafted a most excellent blade."

"I wish I could take credit your majesty," Tobias refuted, "but it was my nephew who forged the sword."

"Well then," The King turned to Link, "You, young man, have done a magnificent job on this sword. For this, you have my thanks."

"It was my pleasure your majesty." Link humbly said bowing.

"Now Link if it is okay with you I'd like a word with your uncle?" The King asked "The Festival gets underway in a couple of hours, so why don't you go and have some fun young man."

"Yeah!" his Uncle agreed. "Go have some fun! I will find you later!"

"Absolutely your highness! See ya at the festival Uncle!" Link bowed one last time and left quickly.

End of Chapter 2

Leave a review on the way out.


	3. A Chance Encounter

I Do Not Own the Legend of Zelda that is all the property of Nintendo

Chapter 3

In the castle, Princess Zelda was sitting at her desk writing some speeches: one for the opening of the tournament and one to its victor. Her first speech was already finished because she has given similar in the past. However, the victor's speech proven a challenge to the princess. She wrote down another attempt, read it and then took the paper balled it up and tossed it onto the floor, and began again Her writing was interrupted when the door to her study opened. Her attendant, a tall slender woman with silver hair and red eyes, walks in her study.

"How comes your speech my princess?" She asked, "Your father asked for an update."

"The first one is finished," Zelda replied, "But I seem to be having trouble with my victor speech."

"You are clever young one," Impa encouraged, "I have no doubt both speeches will be rousing successes."

"Thank you Impa." Zelda signed once more trying to come up with the right words for the tournament's champion.

Impa walked to the window and looked out it as she thought back to her meeting with the King. She wasn't here just for a simple progress report. What he had said to her had initially confused her. However she snapped out of her musing when she heard the balcony doors open. She turned back to the Zelda's desk only to find that the Princess' chair was vacant. She looked toward the balcony and immediately found Zelda looking toward Castle Town.

"Your Highness?" Impa asked.

"Sorry Impa," She apologized as the afternoon breeze gently blew her golden blonde hair across her face. "I just needed a break."

"You never need to apologize to me young one."

Zelda turned to Impa and offered her a small smile before again turning back to her view. The older woman watched her charge carefully and then slowly approached her, "You know what they're doing today?" Zelda asked,

"It's the second day of the festival. The celebration is in full swing. Vendors are selling their wares. People from all over are dancing and singing together, and games are being played." Impa replied,

"Have you ever been?"

"Once." Impa replied, "It was a lot of fun."

Zelda's attention returned to Castle Town and the festival, and let out a sad sigh. She closed her eyes and imagined what fun she could have had at the festival.

Seeing her master sad, Impa right then and there made a decision.

-Meanwhile-

Link and his uncle stood at the open air café on the hotel's second floor. As they looked down as the celebration was underway.

"You know registration for the tournament closes at midnight." Tobias said.

"I know Uncle," Link replied, "I'll decide soon."

"Enter the tournament, my boy, and have some fun at the festival. Who knows you may even meet a girl?"

Tobias watched and laughed as his nephew's face reddend like a tomato and as he tried to form words. His Uncle put his hand on his nephew's shoulder. "Go! Have fun while you're still young."

"Okay," Link replied, "I'll go down there tonight."

Link went back into his room and changed into the same clothes he had worn when he and his uncle presented his sword to the king. When he finished changing, he looked into the mirror. He was wearing a white tunic with gold trimming, green pants, and brand new boots. He was baffled on how his Uncle could afford these, but he would ask later. He exited the inn and finally emerged onto the street.

Link made his way to the center of Castle town where most of the people congregated at the festival. As he looked around, the young man noticed the registration table for the tournament, and he thought about what his uncle had said to him. For a minutes he stared at the desk. He wanted to enter the tournament. He really did, so what was stopping him? He contemplated this for a second when he was abruptly shoved to the side.

"Out of my way peasant!" another young man no older than Link himself yelled as he stormed up to the desk grabbing the quill from the inkwell and wrote in the book.

"Excuse you." Link said with a frown.

The young man in expensive red and white clothing with dark hair and eyes whipped around and glared at Link. His eyes where burning red with anger, and judging by the smell, he had one too many casks of Ale. As he looked ready to say something, However he stopped and looked away as if something had caught his eye.

He shoved Link passed aside again muttering something incomprehensible. Link's eyes followed him as he walked up to a young woman. He couldn't really see her face, but he did see her white and brown dress and the brown shaw wrapped around her head. When the man grabbed her and pulled her toward him Link finally saw her face. She was beautiful woman with chestnut brown hair and eyes, and right now she looked frightened.

Link's eyes narrowed and marched over as he did he began to hear what the two were saying.

"Don't give me that woman," The man yelled, "What is your price?"

"I told you," She replied a little heat in her voice yanking her arm out of his grasp, "I'm not that kind of woman."

"Oh please," He responded haughtily, "All of you women are the same. Enough gold and every one of you will hit your backs and spread your legs. Now what's your price whore?"

Link had picked up the pace when he saw him grab her shoulders. Then he suddenly stopped when he saw the young woman pushed him away and slap him hard. The sound of impact was still echoing Link couldn't help but wince and touch his own face.

The man stood up with a very distinguishable hand print on his face. The man then grabbed the girl and raised his bailed fist. He tried to hit the girl, but he never succeeded.

Link caught the man's wrist and twisted it, forcing him to let go of the woman. Now that Link had him under control he turned the man around and then kicked him in the backside send him sprawling to the ground.

"That's no way to treat a lady." Link rebuked the man.

The man got to his knees and said, "Do either of you know who I am?"

"You mean aside from being a petulant jerk?" Link replied,

"You dare!" He growled standing up, "I am Lord Reginald the Third!"

"Is that supposed to mean something?" Link questioned.

"Why you!" the Lord Reginald's anger simmering, "It is bad enough I must compete with the likes of you for the princess, but now I have to put up with you for a wench!"

The second Reginald mentioned the Princess something clicked in Link's head, and he stepped forward toward the young lord.

"Judging by how you treated her," Link began referencing the young woman behind him, "What makes you think you deserve the Princess?"

"Please," He replied getting to his feet, "It's my right and my privilege."

Link felt his ire rise, "Your privilege?" he snapped, "Is that all she is to you? Something to be won! Something your birth entitles to you?"

"Of course." He said haughtily, "It's my right to lay claim to the throne."

"So that's it," Link snarled, "Her title and position are the only things about her that appeal to you."

"No," He argued, "I wouldn't say that at all. I mean have you see her? I imagine she'd be a lot of fun in bed."

Link's hand curled into fist. He was going to hit him. He could feel the electrical impulse leave his brain and travel to the muscles needed to execute the command.

"Don't," a soft voice interceded halting him.

He stopped and turned to face the woman behind him. He had almost completely forgotten that she was there. Something about the look she gave him made his anger wash away. He then gave his attention to Reginald.

"If the Princess is your right," Link spoke disdainfully, "It is my duty and my responsibility to deny you... Reggie."

"You'll regret this," Reginald told Link, then looked behind him to the woman, "Both of you will rue this night."

With that, Reginald stalked off clearly still fuming. When Reginald disappeared into the hustle and bustle of the celebration, Link turned back to the young woman.

"Are you okay?" He asked, "Did he hurt you?"

"No he didn't," she began, "And I can't thank you enough."

"You don't have to."

She rubbed her hands nervously and as he turned to go, she spoke up, "May I know the name of my hero?"

He turned back to her, "Of course," he the bowed respectfully, "I am Link at your service Miss…"

"Marin." She replied smiling a bit, giving him a curtsy.

Link couldn't help it, but the sight of her smile he felt his heart flutter, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine," She replied and then stated, "Excuse me for asking, but did you say you were going to enter the tournament?"

"That's correct."

She smiled at him causing his heart to flutter, "Don't you think you should sign up then if you haven't already?"

Link smiled back. "I will, but I wanted to make sure you are alright first."

Link watched the young woman's expression become one of surprise. "Wow!"

"What?"

"A real life gentleman." She responded, "Don't see many of those not even in the Castle."

"The Castle?"

"I work as a chambermaid for the royal family," Marin explained, "Nobles and visiting royals always put on a show in front of every one, but in private…"

Link placed a hand on Marin's shoulder and turned up to face him, "I'm sorry, but Princess or chambermaid, no woman deserves to be treated like that."

Marin found herself staring into Link's eyes. She had been lied to before by men feigning sincerity in order to gain favor. However, when she found herself looking at this young man she saw nothing but sincerity. In fact, his eyes and face seemed incapable of lying. She was intrigued by him. She wanted to know more about this genuine young man.

"May I ask a question?"

"Of course."

"Why do you hold the princess in such high regard?" She asked,

"It's complicated."

"Really?"

"Well, more like I don't remember most of it. Would you mind if we take a brief stop and let me treat you to something of a story over dinner?"

Marin smiled and blushed, and Link felt his knees get weak at the sight. What in the world did this woman do to him, and why did he enjoy it?

"Are you asking me on a date?"

He felt himself blush as he looked at Marin's expectant face and thought about something his uncle had told him.

"What if I said I was?"

"I'd say that I'd be honored."

Link held out his hand, and Marin took it. The two of them waked over to the registration booth. Link took the quill in hand and signed his name joining the competition. Then he and Marin went and joined the celebration. The two got caught in some dances where going on, but they eventually made their way to the open air restaurant on top of Castle Town Inn. Link lead Marin to one of the tables and pulled a chair out for her. As he sat, a voice called out to him.

"Link!"

Link turned to who was calling him. "Oh hi Uncle Tobias!"

"Whose your friend Link?" Tobias asked in teasing tone,

"Uncle Tobias, this is Marin," Link introduced trying the grin on his uncles face, "Marin, this is my uncle Tobias."

"It's a pleasure young lady."

"All mine." Marin thanked.

"Hey Uncle Tobias," Link began, "I decided to enter the tournament."

"Well what tipped the scales?" Tobias raised a brow.

Link gestured to Marin. "She had an unfortunate run in."

Tobias looked at Marin and then at Link as the two recounted their encounter with Reginald the third.

"So let me guess," Tobias summarized. "You are entering the tournament not to win it, but to protect Princess Zelda from this Reginald."

"And those like him."

"Why am I not surprised," Tobias chuckled a little.

"What?" Marin asked.

"Link here," Tobias began despite the desperate motions his nephew made trying to get him not to say anything, "has had a pretty big crush on her ever since they met."

Marin's eyes widened as surprise flooded her facial features. Link's face turned several shades of red and with every minute it got redder. He soon he found his shoes incredibly interesting.

"I take it that's all part of the story you promised me." Marin asked.

Link nodded. "I did promise that story, didn't I?"

"Yes," She echoed. "You did."

"It was a long time ago," Link began, "I was really little."

"Do you know of the marauders that attacked across Hyrule so many years ago." Tobias asked.

"Yes, I've heard the story." Marin said remembering something like that.

"Our village was hit pretty hard," Link explained. "I don't remember much."

"During the attack," Tobias continued, "Link was hurt pretty badly. The village doctor said he suffered a severe concussion amung other injuries. He was near dead when he was found."

"Oh no." Marin replied covering her mouth with her hand, "I am so glad you pulled through, but how does the Princess figure in?"

Link's face turned red again, "Well, she kinda... took care of me."

Marin's eyes widened. "The Princess of Hyrule took care of you?"

"She sure did," Tobias chuckled again. "The King and Princess came to Kakariko after the attack to help rebuild, and while we were all out, she sat with Link all day."

"I don't remember much," Link began his voice slowing to almost a whisper, "I just remember her eyes and the sound of her voice."

"From when she yelled at you?" Tobias said suddenly,

"The princess yelled at you?" Marin asked in disbelief

"I kind of deserved it," Link admitted.

"What did you do?" Marin's focus was fully on him.

"Amazing!" Tobias realized. "The one part he does remember!"

"How red is my face right now?" He asked knowing full well it could give a tomato a run for its money.

"Pretty red," Marin chuckled, "Now what'd you do?"

"Well you see," Tobias began explaining, "the princess didn't just sit with Link. She was his nurse. And what makes a nurse angrier than her patient going awol."

"You left," Marin gasped trying to keep a laugh down.

"I didn't go far," Link explained, "Just out to my mom's garden."

"Why would you go out there when you were hurt as you were?"

"So I could give her a flower," Link replied bashfully,

"Awwww," Marin cooed, "That is so sweet."

"A pink Hylian rose." Tobias told her, "For his angel."

"I wonder if she kept it?" Link asked thoughtfully,

"I'm sure she did." Marin assured.

"Marin?" A new voice echoed into the mix.

The brown haired young woman looked you at the new voice, "Oh hi mom."

"It's time we went home my dear." Her mother said, "It's already after midnight."

"I must have lost track of time." She began standing as Link and Tobias did the same, "Thank you for a wonderful time tonight."

"Anytime." Link said, "Would you like me to see both of you home."

"Thank you young man," Marin's mother began, "But the Castle is not far from here. We will be quite safe I assure you."

Marin turned back to Link and came up to him, "Good luck in the tournament Link" she then kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "I'll be rooting for you."

After Marin said goodbye to Tobias and her mother also bidding them farewell, the two of them left. Link put his fingers on his cheek where Marin had kissed him, stunned. Tobias however watched the two as they disappeared and turned back to Link, chuckling.

"Well," he said, "You're entering the tournament, and I am going to make sure you are the one that will win it."

-A Few days Later-

Ever since meeting Marin and entering the tournament, Link had spent the rest of the week training with his Uncle. He was not joking when he said that he was not going to let anyone like Reginald the third get anywhere near Zelda. Hence the intense training, in fact Link had become so focused on getting ready that he had been sleeping in the woods where he and Tobias trained. He had begun to live on the land, hunting and catching his own food.

For the tournament, a coliseum had been constructed just outside of Castle Town, and on the day the competition was to begin the competitors and spectators all made their way to it. The spectators went to their seats in the stands and the competitors went to the preparation area. Link had wished that his Uncle was with him as he got ready. Instead first thing that morning, Tobias had said that he had to take care of something and left.

Thus, Link sat alone in the preparation area. He had prepared his gear the night before, and right now, he was mentally preparing himself. However, that didn't last long.

"I see you actually showed peasant." A voice said obnoxiously in. Link opened his eyes to see Reginald the third standing over him. "I didn't think that you had the courage to actually show up."

"Funny," Link chuckled a bit.

"What is?" Reginald's eye narrowed.

"A woman beater talking about courage." Link replied

The "noble" pouted. "She should have given me what I wanted."

"No you got exactly what you had coming," Link explained. "How's your face by the way?"

"It'll be a lot better once I've won the princess." You could feel the arrogance seeping from his voice.

Link stood up and got in his face. "You are not getting her just like you didn't get Marin."

"So that's the wench's name," Reginald replied thoughtfully. " Now tell me something. Just how much fun was she?"

"She was the best time I ever had." Link answered vaguely with a cheeky grin.

Reginald clenched his fist and seethed at this and Link could see the young noble's face darken with rage. The noble wished that he could put this peasant in his place right now, but he did not want to cause any trouble and get disqualified, so he just stormed off.

Link knew that he had just scored a mental victory, and more importantly, Link now had an idea to ensure Reginald's defeat. However he didn't get long to dwell on it as then they heard the announcement.

"We are ready to begin," The crier announced, "Will all competitors please report to the main arena."

"We will finish this later." Reginald barked across the room.

"You're right," Link finished, "We will."

They and the rest of the competitors moved from the prep area into the main arena. The stands were packed full of people from all around. Right in the middle of the bleachers was an enclosed area with seats. It was decorated with the royal emblem with the guards stationed around it. It didn't take a genius to figured out that was where the King and the Princess would be watching the events of the tournament. And sure enough after about another minute or two, a herald appeared and in a loud and proud voice he declared.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" He cried, "His majesty the King and her royal highness Princess Zelda!"

Musicians began playing as the crowd roared in approval as the King entered the box first followed by a beautiful young woman with hair as golden as the sunshine and eyes as blue as Lake Hylia. She wore pink and white dress that accentuated her beauty and seemed to make the light reflect off her. Link had a flashback to the pretty girl he remembered hovering over him, and he turned to Reginald the 3rd who licked his lips. Link had never felt more disgusted than he did right now. Instead, he gave his attention back to the King and Princess. As he did he saw the Princess come forward and she cleared her throat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," She began, "Welcome to the Tournament of Trials. To have so many of Hyrule's finest competing today in honor of my birth is a tremendous honor for me." As she had been speaking her eyes had been searching the crowd of competitors and eventually her eyes found what she was looking for. "However, only one of you will be able to escort me at my birthday gala so I wish all of you the best of luck. And may the goddesses bless you all!"

As Link watched the Princess sat down, he could have sworn that Zelda was staring right at him as she finished that last part. His thoughts were interrupted when the King stepped up.

"I would also like to welcome our competitors and our visiting dignitaries," He spoke up, "However, I must inform you this is not the actually tournament." Both spectators and competitors cried out in confusion. "We have 96 competitors and I am afraid only 12 of you will participate in the actual tournament. You will be divided into 12 brackets of eight and will compete in one on one duels. In each duel the winner will be decided by submission, knock out, or first blood. Last man standing in each bracket will advance to the tournament! Now let's the preliminary begin!"

Leave a review on the way out


	4. The Tournament of Trials

I Do Not Own The Legend of Zelda that all belongs to Nintendo

Chapter 4:

Link stood amongst all of the competitors looking up at the king as he spoke, but his mind was on the Princess. He could swear that during her speech she had been searching the crowd, and once her eyes found him they never left him. If that wasn't strange enough when their eyes met he felt a charge shoot through his entire being. He was so entranced that he barely registered the King's speech at first, but the second the word, "rules." Were heard he snapped back to attention.

"When you arrived this morning," The King spoke, "You were given a piece of paper with two numbers on it."

Link reached into his pocket and retrieved the paper he had been given as did the rest of the competitors.

"The first number," The King explained, "Is which bracket you are in," He continued, "The second number is what match you are in."

Link again looked at the piece of paper. The first number was an twelve and the second number was a four which meant that he was in the fourth match of the twelfth bracket.

"The rules of the matches are simple," The King began, "You win by knockout, first blood or submission," he continued, "each bracket will proceed in tournament format and the winner of each bracket will advance to the trials." He finished, "Now will all competitors except those who were designated with the first match of the first bracket clear the arena." Some of the competitors most notably the nobles returned to the preparation area while Link and some others moved to a section of the stands set aside for the entrants to watch the fights.

Up in the suite where the royal family was watching from Zelda sat quietly her attention on the match going on in the arena. As the match began Zelda began to feel slightly light headed. For a moment her vision blurred and for a split second she was about to fall out of her chair, but was halted by Impa's steading hand.

"Are you well your highness?"

"Yes Impa."

"My Princess," Impa began, "These instances have been happening with more and more regularity."

"Impa."

"Perhaps it is time to have the royal physician tend to you."

"Thank you for your concern Impa," Zelda began, "But I promise," She finished, "I'm ok."

"Of Course," The shekiah replied stepping back although her skepticism was obvious.

Zelda once again focused on the arena as the first match of the preliminary. Unfortunately she didn't get to enjoy much of it as another wave hit her. Her vision began to cloud over but there was something different this time. It felt as if she was actually being transported somewhere causing her to feel incredibly nauseas unfortunately when relief came she found herself freefalling through the clouds she screamed but no sound came out of her lips. The her panic rose as a massive black monster appeared in her decent path and it's huge mouth opened revealing large razor sharp teeth that she was about to be impaled by. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the inevitable, but suddenly she stopped and when she opened her eyes she found herself staring at a man in dark robes standing in front of her. He stood beside an open box with a broken sword not far from him. She could only watch helplessly as he collected dark magic in his hands then cast it right at her.

Instantly Zelda found herself pressed against a white horse as it raced through a city. The sounds of destruction and the cries of wounded and terrified resounded in her ears. Fear was creeping up her neck as she could feel the malice of something that could only be pure evil chasing her. Then she found herself in a cell with darkness all around her.

' _Help me,' she pleaded fear gripping her 'please help me I'm a prisoner in the castle,' she finished, 'my name is Zelda.'_

Then the cell turned into what appeared to be a shrine. She looked at the decorative windows that surrounded the room along with the knight statues whose swords seemed to be circled over a sword pedestal. Suddenly an evil presence seemed to surround her and she could hear a malicious laugh as the presence closed in on her.

She then found herself in a room looking at what could only be Castle Town but suddenly the bright sunlight dimmed into twilight and the people slowly faded turning into little green balls of light. Sadness filled her and she closed her eyes. When she opened them again she found herself staring up at an imposing man with blue hair and a metal hand as he slowly got closer. Then a short man with two horns appeared above him shooting dark lightning at her. Another scream worked its way into her mouth and as it exited she found herself in a land that looked to be overrun by nature. She looked down at herself surprised to find that she was not in a royal gown, but in what appeared to be traveling clothes. She had a strange device in her hands. She didn't recognize it, but it felt really familiar to her. She looked ahead at the land in front of her and began walking forward. Time was short and She had a mission to complete, but in order to do that she'd need a little help. So she closed her eyes and focused on the connection she had.

' _Open your eyes,' she began repeating herself a time or two before finishing, 'Wake up….'_

Finally she found herself in a vast green field on a beautiful day She had a harp in her hands and for a second she lifted it and began to play it happily when suddenly the sky darkened and there was a rumbling in the distance and then a wave of darkness came surging toward her. She turned and ran but the darkness kept getting closer and closer and just as it reached her she snapped back to reality. She looked around trying to get her bearings. Sweat trickling down her face and her breathing labored. The king turned to face her.

"My dear?" He began,

"Sorry father," She began, "The last match was riveting."

"Indeed it was," He replied, "Hard to believe we are down to the final match already, huh?"

Zelda's eyes widened and she looked down at the section of the stands where the competitors where to sit, and she counted that there were only 11 sitting there and there were two in the arena. She knew that this portion of the competition had begun in the morning, but the shadows indicated that it was around mid-afternoon. She took a deep breath to settle herself and looked down at the arena to see who was in the last match.

In the arena the two stood face to face in the center of the arena. It was Reginald the third and Link who stood facing each other. Reginald chuckled staring at Link and drew his sword.

"So you are going to deny me my right?"

"Yep."

"Then deny me!" He yelled raising his sword and charging at Link, who just stood there. Zelda gasped as Reginald took a swing at Link, but he quickly removed his shield and blocked Reginald's attack knocking his sword back while delivering a shield bash to the his face. The noble humiliated began to furious slash at Link, but he just easily blocked each slash with his shield and each time delivering a punch to Reginald's face. One such punch left Reginald on the ground after which he got up and roared.

"Take out your sword and fight me!" He yelled enraged,

"You have to earn the right to face my blade."

The crowd murmured at that comment and Reginald became enraged. His grip on his sword tightened and he charged Link determined to shove his sword through the commoner's heart. Unfortunately when he went to stab Link he was met with another shield bash, but this time the deflection sent Reginald's sword flying out of his hand. Once his opponent was disarmed Link returned his shield to his back and then he punched Reginald.

The young Nobel hit the ground holding his face, but he got up and threw a punch at Link but he blocked and proceeded to hit Reginald again. The rest of the match Reginald was pummeled by Link's members of the audience chuckled and some were laughing. Reginald gathered sand from the arena floor and slowly got to his feet and as he turned back to Link he threw sand into Link's eyes. Link gasped both hands going to his eyes. Reginald ran and collected his sword intent on finally putting that peasant in his place.

The King stood and was about to stop the match in the wake of Reginald's actions but as he began to say something. He caught sight of Link's uncle Tobias, who then raised his hand to the King and shook his head _'no,'_ The King sat back down.

Link clenched his eyes shut as the tear ducts went to work in trying to remove the irritants, but Link knew he had no time to rest. So he focused on his hearing just as his Uncle had taught him. He could hear the sound of sand shifting as they were displaced by someone's weight. And as far as Link could tell Reginald had moved in behind him, and as the sounds grew louder. Link knew there were a couple of probabilities either Reginald was going to stab him, slash him or use a jump attack. He had one millisecond to determine which attack Reginald was going to use so he could use the right counterattack. If Reginald used a jump attack Link would hear the distinct sound of someone pushing off the sandy arena floor. If it was a slash Link would hear him take one full step forward. If he was going to get stabbed he would hear the sound of Reginald's front foot sinking further into the sand. Link focused, and right as Reginald got within range he heard it. The unmistakable sound of a foot sinking deeper into sand. Reginal thrusted his sword forward intent on shoving it through Link's chest cavity. However Link suddenly spun to the left avoiding the stab grabbing Reginald sword hand, and as he came full circle Link had both of his hands on Reginald's wrist, and using his momentum Link pulled Reginald's arm over his shoulder and proceeded to throw Reginald to the ground while at the same time successfully disarming the Nobel.

Reginald hit the ground with a thud and then bounced over landing on his chest face down in the arena. He slowly got to his knees and found his own sword pointed at his neck. He glowered to himself as Link used the tip of the blade to encourage Reginald to stand up. When he was on his feet Link used the sword as a measuring stick and got closer to Reginald. Then in one swift move he threw the sword down, and then before anyone knew what was happening Link delivered a devastating punch to the Reginald's jaw. It actually lifted the young Nobel off his feet and spun him one hundred and eighty degrees and then drop to his knees.

Reginald chuckled a bit and spat out a tooth and some blood, "You think that hurt?" he asked right before his vision blurred and he fell forward.

"No," Link replied, "I know it hurt."

The judge ran over to Link and Reginald. He reached down and picked up the noble's arm and let go. It hit the ground once, twice and when he lifted his arm a third time and let it go it fell to the ground with no resistance.

"Lord Reginald is unable to battle," The Judge announced, "Link wins!"

The crowd cheered, and even some of the nobles and visiting royals who were watching stood and began to clap slowly. The King found himself looking at Tobias who just gave him a smile that seemed to say, "You were expecting a different outcome." He shook his head and turned to his daughter. He was amazed to see the smile on her face.

"I take it the outcome of the match pleased you?" He asked,

"Yes father," She replied still smiling, "It certainly did."

"Although I expect to get an earful from Reginald's father."

"I don't see why you should," Zelda replied, "Especially since his son acted so dishonorably."

"You make an excellent point my dear," He replied, "As usual." He finished standing and moving forward to stand at the front of the royal suite and looked down at the arena. He could see 11 of the 12 champions on the arena floor beneath him.

"Where is the winner of the 12th bracket?"

"Your majesty," One of the aides began, "They took him to have his eyes washed out."

"Excellent," He replied, "Zelda my dear," He began, "shall we wait?"

"It is only fair." She responded and no sooner had the words left her mouth that Link returned to the arena. The top of his tunic wet and a towel wrapped around his neck.

"Champions," The King began, "The heartiest of congratulations to you for advancing past the prelims of the tournament," He continued, "Tomorrow the twelve of you will begin the trials," He finished, "But for tonight you will all join us at the castle for a grand banquet in your honor."

The Champions. Twelve in total where comprised of five nobles, three princes and four commoners. The commoners seemed to be the most excited for this banquet, while the nobles and royals just seemed to indicate that going to the castle was about what they expected. They were soon lead out of the arena and to three waiting coaches. They were then divided into three groups of four loaded into the carriages and then they were off to the Castle. Link found himself in a carriage with the three royals.

It didn't take a scholar or a sage to know that they detested having to ride in the same coach as a mere commoner. Fortunately though Link didn't have to listen to them as they arrived at the Castle in short order. When they emerged from the coaches there where twelve young women waiting for them. Each one of them walked up to one of the champions and then lead them into the Castle. What fascinated Link was the one that approached him.

"Nice to see you again Link."

"Marin?" Link asked surprised to see the young woman again,

She looked about the same as she did the last time he had seen her. The only difference was the flower in her hair, a pink Hylian rose.

"At your service," She replied, "For the next twenty four hours."

"What?"

Marin raised her hand to her mouth in order to stifle a giggle. She then came up next to him and took his arm, "Here," She began, "Let me show you to your room," She finished, "I'll explain on the way." It was obvious she was amused, but Link allowed her to lead him into the castle.

"So," She began, "As one of the Champions you will stay in the castle for the night," she continued, "Tonight there will be a banquet that you'll attend with the other champions," She added, "Now the King and Princess will also be there," She went on, "Also you will learn the rules for the trials, which you and the other Champions will leave for tomorrow morning," she finished, "In the meantime you'll stay in the castle and have the services of one of the Castle's chambermaids."

"Which is why you are here."

"Exactly."

"I'll try not to bother you too much."

"It's no bother," She replied, "Consider it a thank you for a wonderful time during Celebration."

"That was all my pleasure."

Marin blushed and looked away, "The Castle tailor will be in with you shortly," She spoke softly, "Just remember I am to attend to all of you needs while you're here."

"Thank you Marin," Link replied, "But Like I said," He repeated, "I'll try not to bother you too much."

Marin again felt her cheeks flush and a small smile graced her face, "Trying to get me in trouble?"

"No," Link replied, "Trying to give you a night off."

Now Marin's smile now full. She had been facing away from Link so she turned to face him. And saw that he was exploring his room. She came back to him intent on giving him another small peck on the cheek, but when she got to him he turned to face her and the second their eyes met time seemed to slow down. Link felt a familiar charge rush through his body making him go numb and without thinking Link gently cupped Marin's face. The two drew together as if by some kind of magic and in one moment nothing outside of the two of them existed. Link's mind was blank as his lips moved gently against Marin's. He had no idea that kissing a woman could ever possibly feel like this. The two remained in their bliss until their lungs burned with the need for oxygen, and they reluctantly parted.

"I'm sorry," Link spoke softly,

"Don't be," Marin replied pulling away breathing heavily, "I'm not," she continued though, "But unfortunately I have to take my leave as I have other duties," She explained, "The royal tailor will be with you soon."

Marin then went to the door and slipped out giving Link one last look before she disappeared as the door closed. Link stared at the door for who knew how long. When the door then opened and an old man and some servants with bolts of cloth came into the room and before Link knew it he was on a stand having his measurements taken.

"I know that look." The tailor began suddenly, "That is the look of a young man in love."

"Really?" Link replied his face flushing,

"Ah to be young and in love." He spoke, "Those were the days." He added, "What is the young lady's name?"

"Marin."

"Is she pretty?"

"Yeah," He replied, "You know she works here in the Castle as a chambermaid."

The tailor looked at Link confused, "She does?"

"Yeah."

"Huh," He replied, "And here I thought I knew everybody in the Castle."

"You don't know her?"

"Not that I recall," He spoke, "How old is she?"

Link thought for a moment, "I think she is about my age." Link answered, "So I'd say 17 or so."

"Young man," He began, "I've worked in this castle all my life, and I'm telling you the only young woman in the Castle that is your age," He finished, "Is Princess Zelda herself."

"Then who was just here?"

"That's a good question."

Neither noticed the door to the room go from being partially open to closed. Once Link's measurements had been taken the tailor left. Needless to say that Marin never returned to Link's room. Instead it was an older woman with dark hair and green eye. Link could tell this woman was in her early twenties, and she left no doubt as to what she would "do" for him. Soon some very fine clothes and a new pair of boots where brought into Link's room, and once he had changed into them he was taken to the dining room where the other eleven champions congregated. The upper class champions where talking amongst themselves as where the Champions who like Link where considered commoners, but he was found himself staring out the window his mind still plagued by questions. However he turned back to the dining room as a herald came into the room and announced the King and Princess. He and everyone turned to them and bowed respectfully.

"Rise." King spoke and the champions straightened, "My dear."

The Princess of Hyrule came forward slowly, "My congratulations champions," She began, "while there are twelve of you now," She continued, "By this time tomorrow there will only be one." She went on, "First thing tomorrow you will all be taken to the location of the first trial," she added, "As you complete a trial you will move on to the next one." She continued, "With each trial some of you will be eliminated," She finished, "The one who completes all three trials, and reaches the finish line first will be the winner."

The champions seemed to be nodding as they listened to the Princess, "Any questions?"

"What are these trials?" one asked,

"You will learn of each trial at each of the locations."

"What determines elimination?" another asked,

"You will be eliminated if you fail to reach the next trial by a designated time," She explained, "Or if all of you reach in time the last half to arrive will be eliminated."

"What do you mean half?" someone asked,

"There are twelve of you now," She began, "At the end of the first trial six of you will be eliminated," She explained, "After the second trial three of you will be eliminated." She finished, "By the third trial there will only be three of you left."

The champions all looked between each other and then back at the King and Princess.

"Any more question?" The King asked,

When no one spoke the King stood, "Thank you gentlemen," he finished, "Please continue to enjoy yourselves until dinner is served."

Link went back to looking out the window his mind still clouded over. He was not paying attention to the room at all. That was of course until a soft voice captured his attention.

"A man lost in thought is still lost."

Link turned and found himself face to face with the Princess herself.

"Your Highness," Link bowed politely,

"What's wrong?" She asked is a soft and very melodic voice. It had to be the most beautiful sound in the world. It also had to be its own form of magic, because two words made him want to spill his guts. He turned to her fully and the second he did he froze as he looked into those amazingly blue eyes.

"Link?' She asked,

For whatever reason hearing the sound of his name on her lips felt so right. Like his name had been perfectly tailored to fit in her voice. It took a moment, but Link did eventually managed to dig his voice up.

"What an honor my Princess," He began his voice a mere whisper, "For you to know my name."

Zelda's face remained still, and she very calmly responded, "My handmaiden Marin spoke very highly of you."

"I thought Marin was a chambermaid."

"I'm afraid she misspoke and I am to blame," Zelda responded, "If people knew my handmaiden was out and about she could be targeted," Zelda explained, "After all no one knows a Princess' schedule better than her handmaiden."

"Then why did the tailor tell me that he knew of no servant in the castle named Marin?"

"I have no clue," Zelda responded, "Marin's been with me since we were both little girls."

"So this is all just a big misunderstanding."

Zelda smiled, and nodded happily.

"My Princess," Link began, "You have eased my mind greatly."

"I am happy to have done so for the man who defended my handmaiden's honor," She spoke then whispered, "And who entered this tournament to defend mine."

"My duty my pleasure." Link replied as a butler came through the main door and announced that dinner was ready, "May I escort you to dinner your highness."

"I'd be delighted." Zelda responded as Link held his arm out and Zelda accepted and the two walked together into the dining room, while several of the nobles glared at Link.

"How dare he." One spoke,

"The nerve." Another added,

"Talking to and walking with the princess," a Third added, "As if he is as good as us."

"I don't know what these trials are," A fourth began, "But he isn't going to make it through them."

And with those words eleven men agreed. The audacious one was not going to win this tournament. Even if they had kill him. He was not going to win. Dinner however was not quite what the King had in mind. He did not miss the death glares that most of the Champions gave the young man whom had walked in with his daughter. Once dinner was over and the champions where returned to their rooms. The King and Princess met in his study.

"Have you made a decision?"

"I have father." She replied,

After that the rest of the night passed in what seemed like a crawl. When the designated hour came the Champions where all roused and dressed and reloaded back into the carriages. Although this time all of the windows where covered. No one was awake enough to grasp time or distance. So when each Carriage would stop one of the champions was pulled out and given a lantern that housed a candle. They were given a map and one single solitary match before the carriages would move on. This process was repeated until all twelve champions where placed. Once that was done the carriages all disappeared.

Link looked around where he was trying to figure out where he was to no avail. It was so dark that any distinguishable landmarks where obscured by shadow. He looked up to see if he could see the stars but he could not. Unfortunately the sky was just pure black. He took the match he had been giving struck it and lit the candle in his lantern and then unfolded the map he had been given. In the faint glow of the lantern he could see the map lines indicating direction and a funny group of drawings. There was also a note that read: _Elimination awaits at dawn._ So he had to arrive at the next trial by dawn, so looking at his map he took his lantern and proceeded forward into the darkness.

Now Link was no fool. He was aware that by speaking to the Princess and walking with her last night he had marked himself. But right now he didn't have time to worry about the other champions, but he knew well enough to be ready for anything. He followed his map going in every direction it told him to, and deciphering the funny drawings as landmarks he needed to look for in order to proceed on the correct path. However Link reached a point where his map could no longer guide him, and no surprise he had wound up in a deep dark cave with a wooden sign in front of him. It read: _In the darkness all things concealed only with courage the path revealed._

"How can courage reveal the path?" He asked himself,

He looked around for minute there were several tunnels surrounding him, and each one looked like the other. In fact there were no distinguishable difference between any of them. In fact if not for the sign Link wouldn't know which tunnel he had come down. Link thought about the sign for a few more minutes trying to make sense of how courage could reveal the path in the darkness. The mere thought of being in dark with no knowledge of where you are, and the possibility of never finding your way out was terrifying. He then hit himself in head and lifted his lantern to his mouth. He took in a shuddered breath, and then blew the candle out. Darkness covered everything, but then one of the paths started glowing by way of several stones embedded in the rock . He took off down the tunnel and a few minutes later he emerged from the darkness and into a field. The sky was brightening with the twilight approaching, but ahead Link could see a gate with a woman in bright white clothes with a blue hood and cloak sitting by a table.

"Welcome to the second trial," The woman spoke, "Pick one." He added, "But choose wisely, you must drink the one you pick now."

She then gestured to the table where there were two bottles. One had a red liquid in it the other had green. Tobias had of course taught Link about the potions sold at the bazaar and in the shops. He knew red potion restored energy, while green increased someone's stamina. Link knew that right now he was still pretty good on energy and during his training with Uncle Tobias he had always been taught to pace himself. So it would be better if he took the green potion and make his energy last longer rather than a boost of energy when he really didn't need one. So he reached down and picked up the green potion and drunk it down.

"Interesting," The woman began, "May I ask why you chose green."

"Red is a short term gain long term loss," Link replied, "Green will help me later when I'll probably need it the most."

Link couldn't see the her face because of the hood she was wearing. The woman stood and motioned to the gate which opened for him.

"Sunrise is upon us," she began as the sun began its ascent, "Elimination will be upon you if you do not reach the third trial by nine."

Link nodded and ran through the gate to find himself in a maze. The gate clanged shut behind him and vanished. It was foggy and visibility was down but Link could still see well enough to advanced into the maze. He went around one corner and came to a dead end. He backtracked and tried another corner only to find yet another dead end. Again backtracking he found a path the seemed promising, but at the end all he found was a statue. He was about to backtrack again when the statue came to life.

" _You can see me with the naked eye," It spoke, "And if you put me in a barrel I make the barrel lighter." It finished, "what am I?"_

"A hole." Link replied,

" _Correct," The statue spoke, "Proceed."_

And just like that the statue vanished and the section of the maze it had be guard disappeared revealing a new section of the maze. Link advanced now knowing to find those statues. However in this section of the maze there was no statue. Instead there was a stand with movable panels and each panel seem to represent part of the maze. And one panel had the picture of a statue on it. Link moved one of the panels and then heard the sound of something big moving and being set in place and he knew. He had to arrange the maze so he could reach the next statue. He moved the panels around until he found the perfect path. The sound of things moving again occupied his ears and when they settled the gate dead ahead of him dropped down opening the way forward. However Link stared at the panels memorizing the path he had just laid out and then advanced, and it was a good thing he took the time to memorize the path because once he passed the gate it snapped shut but it didn't matter because Link found the statue in no time.

" _It cannot be seen, it cannot be smelt," the statue began, "It cannot be seen, it cannot be felt," It continued, "It hides behind stars and hills, and empty holes it fills," it added, "It comes before and leaves after," The statue finished, "Ends life and kills laughter What am I?"_

Link had to think for a moment. This one was tough. He thought about it for a few moments before the answer hit him.

"Darkness."

" _Correct." The statue responded, "You may advance."  
_

Just as before the statue vanished and dead end the statue was in vanished revealing the path. Link advanced to see four distinct paths in front of him. And there was a sign posted just short of them Link walked up to it and started to read it.

" _Beware the path ahead for only one is real," It read, "Follow God's hand and way for the path to be revealed."_

"God's hand and way?" Link asked himself and started running his hand through his hair, This riddle made no sense. How can he follow God's hand and way. Link pulled his hand out of his hair, and looked at it. He sighed remembering how the other kid's used to tease him for being left handed. His teacher always yelling at him for using the devil's hand. Then it clicked.

"Of course!" He began, "The left is your devil's hand and your right is your God hand!" He exclaimed then he had to figure out God's way. "What is God's way?" he asked, then repeated, "God's way." Then realization dawned on him, "The straight and narrow." He realized, "Follow God's hand and way means take the straight and narrow path on the right." And of course of the two paths on the right side the one closest to the center was straight and narrow. Link raced down the narrow path and found himself in an enclosed area with a statue.

" _I walk on four legs in the morning," The statue began, "Two legs in the afternoon and three legs at night." It finished, "What am I?"_

Link was feeling a little confident. He knew that none of the riddles he had encountered so far where straight forward. Something in the riddle did not have it's obvious meaning. Was it the animal? Or was it the times of day? Link stewed for a second until he remembered once hearing an older man in Castle Town talk about being in the waning hours of his life and it clicked.

"You are man." Link answered, "The morning is when you're young and crawl on all four," Link began, "The afternoon is when you are grown and walk on two legs," He finished, "The night is when you are old and a cane in your third leg."

" _Correct," the statue replied, "It is 8:30 you may proceed to the final trial." It then finished, "But beware Elimination if the finish line is not reached by noon."_

Just like the last two the statue and the wall it was propped up on vanished and the way forward opened.

The fog cleared as Link found another woman. The same white clothes but the robe she wore over them was red this time.

"Welcome," She began, "You're the first to arrive," she continued, "And with 30 minutes to spare," She finished, "So relax for a moment catch your breath."

Link did as the woman said putting his hands on his knees and just breathed. As his breathing slowed and evened out someone else arrived. Link quickly recognized him as Prince Eiji from the land of Labrynna. Not far behind him was Prince Alford from the land of Holodrum who managed to arrive just before the nine o'clock deadline.

"Congratulations," the woman began suddenly, "You three are about to undertake the final trial of the tournament." She explained, "Now unlike the last two this trial will be a head to head competition." The other two princes grinned as their eyes narrowed on Link. "That being said interfering with another competitors will result in immediate disqualification." She finished, "If you fall into the water you are eliminated."

"So what is this final trial?" Eiji asked,

"It's a race through an obstacle course." She explained, "Also this trial will be done in front of an audience," She finished, "First one to cross the finish line before noon wins, understood?"

"Yeah." The final three responded,

"Excellent," She replied, "Take your places gentlemen."

Each of them chose one of the lanes that the woman had pointed to, "On your mark!" She yelled as they took position, "Get set!" She finished, "Go!"

The three of them took off down their lanes leaping over hurdles as they came until they came to a ten foot wall with a rope draped over it. They ran at the wall using their own momentum to carry themselves up the wall enough to grab their ropes and climb over the first wall only to discover another wall but this one had no rope. So running at full speed and using their momentum the three got to the top and climbed over. In front of them was some kind of incline that had three belts moving from the top of the platform to the bottom. Again the three of them charged the platform and tried to run up the belts but that was easier said than done about halfway up Link let out a yell and charged up the belt to the top gaining some separation on the two prince's. Who quickly made up the ground and they all ran out onto three separate cylinders each spinning clockwise. So going against the grain the three finalist ran across the tumbler. Unfortunately right as Link and Prince Eiji made to the opposite platform Alford lost his footing and fell into the pool below.

The next obstacle they face was having to across a massive pool by swinging from rings dangling from the overhead structure. Grabbing the first ring Link swung out over the massive pool beneath him. Grabbing the next ring he began to advance across with Eiji hot on his heels The two made their way across to a second platform and found a rope net in front of them and the two began to climb. For a moment Eiji pulled even with Link and for a second the two where neck and neck. That was until Eiji missed a foothold allowing Link to retake the lead.

After that Link found himself facing a series of platforms all spread out between two platforms the one he was standing on and one across the way. Link stepped out onto one and immediately it began to sink prompting him to leap to the next and when it began to sink he began leaping from one to the other as if they were on fire. Finally reaching the next platform Link grabbed the two ropes right in front of him and jumped up and he began to slide down a track toward another rope. When the two he was riding stopped suddenly he immediately leapt for the other rope just barely grabbing onto it and narrowly avoiding a plunge into the water below.

He pulled himself up onto the edge and noticed he was on top of a giant pyramid. He heard grunting behind him and knew Eiji was close so he started his climb down. Soon Eiji appeared and was climbing down as well. Link sped up and finally reached the bottom and advanced to another wall. Except this one was fifteen feet, but this one was curved in the center. Link rushed letting out a yell as he ran up the wall as far as he could and pushed off with as much force as he could muster and leapt for the edge. He just managed to catch it and pull himself up. Knowing Eiji would be on top of him any moment Link ran to the next obstacle which was the biggest he had ever seen and in front of him where two rings on lines that connected with the top of the tower. He got under the rings and grabbed them. Then pulling one of them down lifted the other and doing so in succession lifted him up the tower. He had just started his ascent when Eiji appeared grabbed his rings and started his climb.

The crowd cheered as the two made their way up. Link had heard them cheering as soon as they had cleared the first obstacle, but he had to focus on his task which was beating Eiji to the top. Picking up the pace of his pulls moving up the tower a bit faster than Eiji. Whom was really starting to struggle with the weight of pulling his body up this tower using only his arms. Link suddenly found himself unable to go any higher. There was an opening right in front of him in the ceiling or floor of the tower. He used his legs to swing forward and grab the opening and pull himself through it to the top. Once at the top he saw three zip lines he grabbed one and rode it. When he reached the ground he could see the finish line dead ahead of him, and there were no more obstacles so he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He could also see the shadows shrinking to almost nonexistence so summoning every last drop of power he had and focusing it into his legs he let another yell as he charged forward and just leapt across the finish line.

Link hit the ground panting while it was true that green potion increased one's stamina. If you over exert yourself. It's twice as bad, and right now Link felt like he had just been run over by a goron. As he laid looking up at the sun high in the hyrulian sky sweating like a pig breathing really heavily. Suddenly a shadow loomed over him.

"Link," It spoke allowing the exhausted boy to recognize it was Tobias.

"Uncle," He began,

"Shh," He responded, "You did great Link," He spoke, "Here."

Propping his head up Tobias gave Link some water. The cold water felt wonderful going down his throat. It really seemed to help as Link's heavy breathing evened out.

"How do you feel?" Tobias asked,

"Like the entire population of Goron City just ran me over."

Tobias laughed and produced a red potion, "Here this will take care of that."

Link accepted the bottle and slowly drank it down. Feeling his energy return Link slowly got to his feet. He could see the King talking to some people, while Prince Eiji and Prince Alford where now standing back a ways.

"What's going on?"

"They are discussing whether or not you managed to cross the finish line before noon." Tobias explained, "It was close."

Just then the woman in the white and red robes appeared and walked over to the king and the judges. She said something to them and then brought them over to the finish line. Moving one of the panels on left side. She revealed a clock a clock that had stopped right at 11:57. She said a few words the judges looked at each other and then the King. They nodded and he advanced toward Link and raised his arm up and in the loudest voice Link had ever heard the King Declared.

"Ladies, Gentlemen and distinguished guests," He began, "The Winner of the tournament, Link!"

The crowd cheered while the royal and nobles in attendance very unenthusiastically began clapping. They were not going to stand for this.

-Meanwhile-

"You had one Job," A dark voice barked at Reginald, "Get me access to the Princess."

"Relax," Reginald barked back, "I'll get her to you."

"Oh I doubt that very much," The dark figure replied, "Do you have any idea how disruptive to my plans this is?"

"I said relax," Reginald yelled. "I'll get her."

"No," the other replied, "You won't." And with that a blast of dark energy ripped through Reginald. Blood dripped down his chin and the man collapsed to the ground dead.

"Don't think you are safe princess," He added, "I will get my hands on you and you will help me crush this pathetic kingdom."

That's it for now Please Leave a review


	5. To the Winner

I Do Not Own The Legend of Zelda that is the property of Nintendo

Chapter 5:

Princess Zelda was awake before the sunrise as she breathed heavily. She was still a bit ruffled from the night before. Her dreams last night did not feel like dreams. Instead they felt as if something that she had long since forgotten and was trying remembered. These dreams, or maybe visions, were feeling more real and more frequent by the day. 'What are all these dreams about,'she asked herself as the sun arose into the sky. Unfortunately her doors opened up breaking her line of thought. She signed and knew instantly that thought would have to wait as her handmaidens came to prep her for the day.

Once her handmaidens had bathed and dressed her, she joined her father for breakfast. After which, they were going to go to the site of the final trial to observe. Zelda ate her breakfast with a lackluster appeal because her dreams were still tying up her thought process.

"Zelda?" Her father asked concerned, "Is everything alright my dear?"

Zelda looked up at her father's concerned face. For a moment, she pondered on sharing her dreams with him. However as she was about to say so, something popped up from the back of her brain.

 _'I told my father about my dream,'_ The voice of a young girl no older than ten spoke, _'However, he did not believe it was a prophecy.'_

Her words died on her tongue. However after seeing her father's worried expression, she did not want to increase his concern. So she decided to go with the other thing that was worrying her.

"The tournament concludes today," Zelda lied somewhat, "The outcome has me on edge a little."

His face softened a bit. He called a female servant over and spoke to the her. Then she and four other servants came and collected everything at Zelda's place including her. They brought it all down and set it up so that Zelda would be placed at his right hand. Once close, The king reached over and took his daughter's hands in his.

"My beautiful baby girl," He began, "Have some faith in the trials that you designed. Have some faith in your decision."

Somehow, a smile made its way to her face. She smiled brightly at her father and thanked him for his kind words. With some tension relieved, the two resumed their morning meal.

During the rest of the meal, she learned that during the final trial that she and her father would be entertaining the families of the remaining champions. She knew what that meant and silently lamented having to deal with the unpleasant ones. Goddesses help her!

When eight o'clock came around, the King and Princess were on their way to the site of the final trial. Upon their arrival, they were escorted by guards to the top of a grand stand where a large enclosed area awaited them. It was large enough to hold almost thirty people comfortably. There was a roof overhead to provide shade, and the positioning and placement provided a complete view of the final trial.

As she settled into the royal suite with her father, Zelda became nervous again. She could feel something evil on the horizon and a growing sense of danger. Yet every time she wanted to share this information with her father, something would stop her unnerving her even more. She wished that Link was there to talk him about these ominous dreams. However, she had to push these thoughts away and wait for the final trial to begin.

It was at about fifteen minutes to nine when a soldier on horseback came riding up and handed the message to one of the King's guard. The guard then handed the message to the King. Unfolding the message and reading it, the King called over a herald and gave to him.

"There are only three champions left." The herald announced as he approached the open area of the suite, "As I call their names, will family members please join the King and Princess." The crowd roared in cheers and applause. "Prince Eiji of Holodrum!" A couple of royals in bright red stood. "Prince Alford of Labrynna!" Another couple of royals in deep blue stood. "Link of Kakariko!" And finally Link's Uncle Tobias stood.

The Kings and Queens of Holodrum and Labrynna walked up the stairs to the suite as well as Link's uncle. As they got settled, Zelda quickly found herself wishing for the final trial to begin as the visiting monarchs quickly began speaking with the King. Zelda watched them knowing exactly what the subject of conversation was. Fortunately those conversations broke up when someone in the crowd yelled out, "Here they come!"

To say Princess Zelda enjoyed hearing their conversations about her abruptly end would be an understatement. She knew the common practices of royalty, but did they really need to discuss her as if she had not been standing right there? It seriously annoyed her, and she turned around to actually spit on the floor when she stopped herself. 'What just came over me?' she asked herself.

"I am sure the match would be of great benefit for both our Kingdoms," The King of Labrynna added, "Especially considering young Zelda's attributes." He finished in a tone that was highly suggestive.

 _'Why that,'_ Zelda thought agitated _, 'I oughta keel haul him for that.'_

She was again flabbergasted by the thought she had just had. She had never ever thought anything like that before. What disturbed her most was how natural the thought felt to her. When she heard cheering, she came back around and found herself focusing as the three remaining champions came running down the field each in their own lanes. When they started jumping hurdles, Zelda felt herself suck in a breath. She held her breath as they hit the first wall, the second wall, and then uphill incline on the moving belts.

Zelda walked to the railing in order to get a better look at the competition. As she did, she could swear that she could hear the sound of waves and smell the salty air from the ocean. Then as she felt the wind on her face, she found herself on the bridge of a ship sailing the ocean. Her arms folded across her chest as the crew moved about the deck. Suddenly, she heard someone walk up and stand beside her. As she turned to whoever, she again found herself in the royal suite and looking up at her father who was staring very intently at something. When she followed his gaze, she could see at the end of the zip line Prince Eiji hands on his knees panting, and a body sprawled on the opposite side of the finish line.

"Father?" Zelda asked.

"I'm not sure," He said, "It was close." He turned his gaze to her. "So shall we go down there and find out?"

"We shall."

As the King and Princess Zelda came down from the royal suite and made their way over to the finish line, she passed Prince Alford and Prince Eiji looking grumpy and defeated. She joined her father in talking with the spotters. No one was sure if the victor had managed to cross the finish line before the noon deadline. However, a woman in white clothes with a red hood and cloak approached.

"Your majesty," She curtsied, "I have your answer."

"Yes what is it." He asked.

She turned and motioned for them to follow her. She led them over to one of the two stands that sat on both sides of the finish line and removed one of the panels revealing a clock.

"We set a magical barrier across the finish line," She explained, "The second it's breached the clock stops."

"When did it stop?" The King asked,

The woman looked and then turned back, "11:57."

"That means he completed the trial with three minutes to spare," The King replied. Taking Link's hand, he raised his hand in the air and declared him the winner of the tournament.

The crowd cheered loving for the fact that a commoner had bested nobles and royals. However the royals and nobles, on the other hand, were less than enthused. However before they could complain, the King ordered everyone back to the palace for the presentation ceremony.

For Link, the next couple of hours were a whirlwind. One minute, he's sprawled on the ground without an ounce of energy left in his body. The next, he is being carried back to the castle. He was taken to room where three highly attractive women were waiting for the winner of the tournament. Once he was alone with them, they began undressing him and then put him into a large in ground bath. The hot water felt so good against his tired body and Link could actually feel his body relax. However, he tensed back up when the three women with him undressed and joined him in the bath. They corralled closer into one of the corners of the pool and preceded to bathe him. The experience was both highly embarrassing considering the women that where bathing him were probably only five years or so older than he was, and yet it was also thoroughly enjoyable.

Once they were through bathing him they brought him out of the pool, dried him off and dressed him. When he was dressed, he then found himself being taken to another room. The whole time in transit the servant that was with him he kept telling Link about the ceremony. Most notably what was to happen. What his ques were, and how to respond to those ques. He was going to walk down the aisle and kneel in front of the Princess, who would make a speech. Then she would give him his honorary Knighthood. He took a moment and looked down at himself. He was dressed in new expensive clothes, and he'd have to admit they were incredibly comfortable.

When he was told that the ceremony was about to begin, he took the position that he had been told several times to be standing in when the doors to the throne room opened. As they opened, he could see the Princess who was sitting on the throne stood and then made a motion for him to come forward. He walked slowly toward the throne, and when he reached the foot of the throne, he kneeled.

"You have done well Link," She lauded, "Your honor and skill earned you entrance to the trials. You showed great courage in passing the first trial. Your wisdom aided you in completing the second trial. And you powered your way to victory in the final trial."

She then turned as a servant approached with a pillow in their hands, and on top of that pillow was the royal saber. Zelda took the saber from the pillow and gently placed it on Link's left shoulder, "Honor and courage," she said moving her saber from his left shoulder to his right shoulder, "Power and wisdom." Then she move to his head. "In the name of Din, Nayru and Farore I hereby knight thee," She then removed the saber. "Rise."

Link rose off the ground, and as he did, he was presented with a blue tunic with an outline of a sword on it, a Hylian shield, and the sword that he himself had forged for this very purpose. He then watched as Princess Zelda set her saber down and walked toward him.

"I do hereby proclaim," She declared, "That you are now Sir Link the Champion of Champions!" The second those words left her mouth she placed a kiss on his left cheek and placed one on his right. In the crowd, the common folk were cheering and laughing, but the eerie silence of the upper class was deafening.

The King looked at them feeling that ill intent. He decided though to ignore them for the moment and only for the moment. He was not going to allow a spectacle to ruin the good time his subjects seem to be enjoying. He then watched as his daughter summoned the captain of the guards.

"Sir Link," She said, "This is Sir Rusl, captain of the guards'."

"Sir Link," he beckoned sternly, "If you will follow me." He turned to Zelda, "At your leave my princess."

She then raised her hand indicating that they had her leave to go. Rusl bowed to Zelda with Link quickly bowing in response. She curtsied to them, and Link followed Rusl out the side door. Zelda turned around to the congregation.

"Thank you all for attending," her voice a kind and gentle but loud enough to be heard, "It is my deepest desire that you all enjoyed yourselves. Thank you so much for everything." She looked to the native people." For all of your contributions whether it be in setting everything up, or providing your wares and your skills in the tournament." She then looked over to ones visiting, "As for our visiting dignitaries, I thank you for traveling all the way here, and I wish you safe travels home." She finished stepping back and her father stepping forward.

"Like my daughter, I extend my gratitude to all of you." He finished, "That is all."

With that, the majority of the people began to file out of the throne room. Several of the visiting royals were beginning to leave as well, but there was a small group staying. That remained in their spot. It took neither the King nor Zelda more than a second to know what was about to happen.

"Your Majesty," The King of Holodrum began, "I would very much like an explanation."

"On what?" The King demanded in an annoyed voice.

"The announcement for the tournament said that the winner would receive an honorary knighthood," He added in a deadpan tone, "And I do believe that young Zelda here actually knighted him."

"Actually," Zelda began before her father could respond, "If you read the written notice for the tournament it reads that the honorary aspect of the knighthood is at the discretion of the royal family."

"And your discretion dictated that a peasant had to be formally Knighted."

"Yes." Zelda answered in a monotone voice,

"How do you figure that?" One of the noble's asked.

"Need I remind you," Zelda stated with tone becoming dangerous. "that he won his bracket in the preliminary round rather handily," Zelda answered thankful that Impa had informed her, "A bracket that I might add boasted some of the greatest swordsmen in the land. Also according to the spotters, he was the first to finish each leg of the trials. So please tell me why I shouldn't have knighted him."

The King was amazed. He knew his daughter had it in her to be firm. However what he was watching was like nothing he had ever seen from her. Her tone was dry yet it held a note of challenge. Her eyes scanned the gathered nobles with a hint of boldness. Boldness as in she was daring one of them to say the wrong thing. When no one spoke, he heard his daughter speak up again.

"I now consider this matter closed," She announced, "And if there are no further arguments, I have other responsibilities to attend to."

Again Zelda waited for one of them to say something. She could hear teeth gnashing together and some indistinguishable murmuring, but no further objections arose.

"I bid you good day then," She then turned to her father and asked for his leave to go. When he gave it, Zelda proceed to leave the throne room.

"He should control his daughter better." One of the visiting Lords spoke a little too loudly.

With everything that happened, the people in this room had worn his patience to a razor thin edge. Now that patience was gone. It was time to remind some people of their place, and to put some others in theirs. He stood and stepped forward.

Link and Rusl had no sooner left the throne room with Rusl before he stopped and turned to the young man behind him.

"Are you aware that the Princess has actually made you a knight of Hyrule?"

"Yes."

"OH," The captain responded surprised, "When did you know?"

"When she invoked the blessing of the goddesses."

"Very good."

"Uncle Tobias was very strict in my tutelage," He responded to the unasked question.

Rusl had a look of surprise on his face and was about to speak again, when a familiar voice interrupted them, "Hey Link!"

"Uncle Tobias!"

As the older man joined Link and Rusl he threw his arms around Link and squeezed him tight, "I am so proud of you!"

"Is this the young man you retired to raise Captain Tobias?"

The older man turned and when he saw the captain he smiled, "Rusl is that you?" He asked, "Last time I saw you," He began, "You where this scrawny new recruit that could barely hold a sword." Tobias finished, "Now look at you."

"I had an excellent teacher."

"You were one of my two best students Rusl."

"Oh," Rusl asked, "Who was the other?"

Tobias turned and with a proud smile placed a hand on Link's shoulder. "This young man right here."

"Really?"

"Oh yes," Tobias explained, "He's a natural talent with a blade. I still don't believe he's anywhere near his full potential, yet?"

Rusl looked at Link as Tobias spoke. The young man turned away his face as a slight shade of red appeared on it. The Captain tipped his head to the side, "That's high praise coming from you Tobias."

"I think he's exaggerating somewhat," Link said humbly.

Rusl stared at the newly knighted young man as he silently assessed him. He then looked at Tobias who gave him a "He's always like this" look.

"Come Sir Link there is much for you to see," Rusl signed, "Feel free to join us Tobias although much of this I'm sure you're already familiar with."

Tobias just laughed and followed Rusl as the captain lead Link around the castle. He took the two to the sparing hall, the training grounds, and to the barracks. After which, Rusl took Link and Tobias back into the castle and lead them up to one of the highest levels of the Castle.

"Now Sir Link," Rusl began, "this area is highly classified." He gave the young man a serious look, "The only reason why I allowed Tobias to be here is because he once had my job. However that being said, you must never allow any unauthorized person up here."

"Why?" Link asked curiously.

"Link," Tobias answered, "This is the royal residence. Both Princess Zelda and the King himself live on this floor."

The young man's eyes widened, "These rooms are…" he trailed off,

"The King and Princess' personal chambers and studies," Rusl replied, "This is where they sleep and work most of the time."

"No wonder it's as high up as it is and dead center on the Castle grounds," Link replied, "So many layers of defense between the outside and here."

Tobias smirked while Rusl raised an eyebrow, "Very good, Sir Link." Rusl replied, "Now if you'll follow me."

Link didn't answer as he just followed Rusl down the hall, and to a door. He opened it and lead Link into a large room. There was a King sized bed against the wall. A proper desk and a large closet alongside two doors. One to the left as they came into the room and one dead ahead of them.

"So who lives here?" Link asked off hand,

Rusl turned to Link. "You do."

"Me?"

"Yes Sir Link you," Rusl responded, "You are to be the personal bodyguard of Princess Zelda." He went on moving towards the door at the back of the room Rusl spoke again, "This door here," He directed, "leads directly into Princess Zelda's chambers. There is no lock on this door, but do not think that you may just go in whenever you wish. You should only enter this doorway should the Princess sound in distress or you are summoned. Understand?"

Link nodded. Rusl then came away from the door and was about to leave when he turned back to the pair.

"Sir Link," the captain spoke, "There is much you still need to know, and tomorrow you're instruction will begin." He turned at Tobias, "It was good to see you again my friend." He finished right before he walked out the door closing it behind him.

After he left, Link just stood there, nothing more than that. This was not what he was expecting at all. When he signed up for this tournament, he did so in an attempt to protect the Princess from someone who would only use her as a means to gain power and position. At the time, he thought that if he won, he would be told when and where to be, and that he would escort the Princess to her birthday party and bring her back once it was over. However looking around at the large luxurious room, he was currently standing in, and the weight of what Captain Rusl had just told him was finally sinking in. He was going to be personally responsible for Princess Zelda's wellbeing. He found himself sitting on the bed with his mind running a million miles away.

"A man lost in thought is still lost Link," Tobias spoke cutting into his nephews thoughts.

"This isn't what I was expecting," the young man responded.

"I know," Tobias said sitting beside him.

"Why?" Link asked, "How did this happen?"

"The Princess and her father must see something great in you."

Link rolled his eyes, and went to reply, but again Tobias spoke, "Link, I served the King for many years, and I can tell you two absolutes I learned about him. The first is that he loves his daughter more than anything. The second is that he never does nor allows anything to happen unless he is certain that it's for the best."

Link sat on his new bed and took in his uncle's words. However, he did not have long to mull them over before his uncle dropped two bags onto the bed right next to him.

"What are these?"

"Your things."

"What," Link asked, "When?"

"While you were training for the prelims."

"What'd you do if I lost?"

"You weren't going to lose."

"How'd you know that?"

"I have raised and trained you my boy," He laughed, "and I know what you are capable of. Even though I know you've got a whole other level in you."

"Really?" Link asked at first until a revelation occurred to him, "Did you tell the King that?"

"I may have mentioned it when we spoke the day we arrived."

Link went to respond when there was a knock at the door. Link looked at it when his uncle bid the person at the door to enter. The door opened and a guard stepped into the room.

"Sir Link," the guard addressed, "The King has requested your immediate presence."

"Best not to keep his majesty waiting Link," Tobias said.

"Right," Link replied going with the guard.

The two of them left Link's room and made their way toward the King's Study, which had two guards posted on either side of the door. Upon their arrival the one guard that had come to get him spoke to the guards at the door. One of them knocked and the door opened allowing him to stick his head inside. When he pulled his head out of the door, the guard gestured for Link to come. Link entered into the study, and the guard closed the door behind the new knight.

-Later-

Zelda sat at her desk going over paperwork. As her seventeenth birthday was rapidly approaching, she was preparing for her royal duties as the heir to the kingdom. As she read over some paperwork detailing trade routes and alliances with neighboring kingdoms, her eyes spotted several dossiers sitting on one of the tables. The things she had read in those documents sent chills down her spine and knowing that those same individuals had petitioned her father for her hand in marriage caused her to shudder. Fortunately, none of them won the tournament, which was why she was very happy about right now. She went over the final document on her desk before finally placing it in the completed pile. An aid came in and collected her work before taking it and leaving the room. As he went out, a guard stuck his head in.

"Your highness," He addressed, "Sir Link is here."

"Send him in." Zelda commanded.

The guard disappeared, and soon Link entered the room. When the door shut behind him, Zelda took in his expression. He seemed both stressed and worried, and she knew he had just come from her father. She rose from her place at the desk.

"Shall we move to a more comfortable setting?" She asked leading him over to a couch,

"Yes, my Princess." He replied as he followed her.

As they arrived at a couch, she sat down and then patted the cushion on the couch indicating that she wanted him to join her. He slowly sat down beside the princess.

"I take it you just came from my father?"

Link swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded, "Yes your highness."

Zelda sighed, "Link, I understand that there is protocol to adhere to, but when it's just us, I would prefer it if you'd call me Zelda."

Link raised his gaze to hers, "As you wish."

Zelda couldn't help but to take notice of how tense he was, "I can only imagine how you must be feeling right now. Incredibly overwhelmed, right?"

"No," Link replied looking down, "It's just I didn't enter the tournament for this."

"I know," She answered softly, "I know." She finished, "I expected no less from the little boy I took care of so long ago."

Link snapped to attention, "You remember?"

Zelda smile softy as she reached for a book that rested on the table between them and the fireplace. She then handed the book to Link, "Do you remember this?"

Link took the book and read the title, "The Sky Maiden and the Knight of the Crimson Wing," he finished and recalled, "You read this to me while I was recovering."

Zelda was now smiling warmly. She reached over and opened the book to a page that had a piece of folded cloth tucked in between the pages. Link looked at her as she reach over and unfolded the cloth revealing a pressed and dried pink hylian rose.

"You kept this?"

"Of course," She replied, "It the only gift I've ever been given that genuinely came from the heart from someone other than my father."

Link turned to Zelda and found himself looking into her eyes. They were an amazing shade of blue like the waters of Lake Hylia. Link couldn't place it, but looking into the princess's eyes felt... familiar. He had seen them somewhere before. He tried to remember where he had last seen eyes like hers, but his mind grew fuzzy. Her eyes looking as inviting as the cool waters of Lake Hylia on a hot summer day. The feeling of diving into those waters and the refreshing rush that came with it overtook his brain. He could completely lose himself in the majestic blue of the Princess' eyes. He has had this feeling before, and he racked his brain trying to remember where.

"Sir Link?" The princess spoke breaking into Link's thought process,

"Apologies," he replied, "My mind seemed to wander off."

"It's alright," she replied before shifting into a more serious mode, "My father explained everything to you?"

Link's response was a short curt nod.

"We have a great many things to discuss." She spoke, "So shall we begin."

Again all Link could do was nod and for the next several hours that was exactly what the did. Moving from subject to subject. The format basically was this Zelda would explain something, and Link would ask several questions. Then they would move on to the next subject.

"So when?" Link asked,

"In two weeks," She replied, "There is a royal council meeting."

"You and I will be in attendance?"

"Yes."

Zelda watched him. She noticed that while he seemed accepting of what was happening, but she did not like the look in his eyes. She reached down and took his hand. At the sensation of the Princess' delicate touch nearly caused Link to go through the roof. Which prompted Zelda to place her other hand on his shoulder.

"Link," She began softly earning his attention, "Relax."

He didn't know if it was her touch, the sound of her voice or a combination of the two, but the tension that had been thoroughly entrenched in his muscles fled. When Zelda felt him relax, she scooted closer.

"Better?"

"Yes." Link signed.

"I know this is a lot."

"It's not that. I just feel no better than…"

"Lord Reginald?" She responded,

She could feel Link bristle at the mention of Reginald's name, and before he could say anything she spoke.

"You are nothing like him," Zelda added with Link noting the venom in her voice, "The only thing that man wanted was my crown and to get me in bed." He even thought enough gold and I'd bed him."

"What?" Link asked.

"Why are you surprised?" She responded, "You met him _. 'Remember enough gold and every one of you will hit your backs and spread your legs.'_ "

Link's ears suddenly perked up, "I can imagine how angry that must have made you," Then he laughed. "I bet that smack was probably heard all across Hyrule."

Link watched as Zelda grabbed her right hand and rubbed it.

"Do you still feel the sting?"

"Sometimes," She began right before she realized what she had just said.

"You are Marin."

Zelda swallowed hard and seeing the look in his eyes she abandoned all thoughts of lying, and she nodded. "Yes."

"Why?" he asked.

"As you know," She explained, "Upon my seventeenth birthday, I must begin my royal duties. I've never had much freedom, and soon, what little I have will be gone. So that night of celebration…"

"You wanted to be free," Link spoke understanding, "One night to just be free and to have some fun."

Zelda stared at him astonished and just nodded with a frown, "And unfortunately, I ran into Reginald," She the smiled at Link. "but fortunately that encounter reunited me with the boy I used to read to and play in his mother's garden with."

"You remembered me?"

"Remember you?" She replied, "I never forgot you."

"Really?" He asked.

"Really," She replied, "Although I worried that with your head injury, you wouldn't remember me at all. I was happy to learn that wasn't the case."

Link couldn't help but smile, and Zelda couldn't help but return it. The two hugged for what felt like awhile. When they pulled back, they found himself looking each other in the eyes. Link again felt the familiar sensation of losing himself in her eyes. His hand reached up and tipped her head up and then cupped her cheeks. He leaned in and he kissed her and once again just like the day before neither of them knew that this feeling was even remotely possible. When the time came for them to separate Link spoke, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"But I…"

With a playful smirk on her face and a mischievous look in her eyes, "I won't tell if you don't."

Link smiled, "You sound like the girl in that story."

"I do?" She asked as realization dawned on her, "You remember the story."

"I've read it many times before," Link replied, "I don't remember you reading it."

"Oh," She replied sounding disappointed.

Link took the book and handed it back to Zelda, "But we can fix that."

Zelda took the book and opened it. First thing she did though was remove the flower still wrapped in cloth and setting it to the side. She then turned to the first page and cleared her throat.

"Long ago in the ancient past people lived on a floating island," She began, "An Island known as Skyloft."

Link listened as the princess read. At some point, he found himself listening only to the sound of her voice. Not the she didn't have his full attention. As Zelda read the story, she couldn't help but feel as if the story was familiar. However, the story also felt wrong. As if the book didn't record the events as they had actually happened. When she got toward the end of the book, she got light headed again making her fall to the side off the couch. However, before she could hit the ground, Link grabbed her with his arms around her waist.

"Are you okay?" the young knight asked

"Good Morning Link," the princess replied, still a little lightheaded.

The young man blinked confused by her words. It had gotten dark a while ago, "Are you okay your highness?"

"I…" Zelda began her head swimming

Link adjusted himself so he could lift Zelda back to her spot on the couch. Once he had her situated, he looked at her eyes. They were clouded over and she seemed to be very far away.

"Zelda?" Link repeated himself a couple of times, but to the princess his voice sounded incredibly muffled as if she were underwater.

"I should get someone." Link spoke to himself. He tried to get up, but Zelda's grip on him tightened forcing him to remain where he was. It took a couple of minutes before the princess was back with him.

"Are you okay?" Link asked again

"I think so," She whispered.

"What happened?"

Zelda bit her lip. She contemplated for a moment whether or not to tell Link the truth. But seeing as they were going to be spending a lot of time together, she strongly doubted that she'd fool him for very long if at all. So she sucked in breath and told the truth. "Lately, I've been seeing things."

"Seeing things, like visions?"

"Sort of. They are more like experiences. Events I think I lived through."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, I know it sounds like madness."

"Not really."

"What do you mean?"

"Sometimes when I fight, I feel as though I'm drawing experience from battles I've never been in."

"What do you mean?"

"It's kind of hard to explain, but I'll try."

Link then attempted to explain his experiences to Zelda, and she tried explaining hers. They talked for several hours going from one subject to another. Time seemed to meld together, and night became day. By the following morning, both Link and the Princess had fallen asleep on the couch. When Link began stir, he noticed that he was still in the Princess' study. He was leaning back on the couch which was quite comfortable. That was of course until he heard the distinct sound of someone clearing their throat. He looked up and saw the Princess' care taker Impa glaring at him. Why? It was probably because he was currently cuddling with Princess Zelda herself.

Link swallowed hard as the sheikah woman in a very flat tone asked, "Comfortable?"

-End-

That's it for now please read and review.

I am so sorry this chapter took so long. I've had a severe case of writers block and a really big distraction. That distraction being Breath of the Wild. Which is as of this chapter we are 11 days from launch.

(Beta's Note) Sorry about the long wait guys. Between me being lazy and other things, this chapter will be posted weeks after BotW launch. (The Dragon's Claw)


	6. Coming Darkness

I Do Not own Legend of Zelda they are the property of Nintendo.

Chapter 6:

After the tournament(and their "close" encounter), Link familiarized himself with Zelda's routine and his new royal duties. They kept it fairly well for a few days as they try not to blush about the incident that happened between them. However, today was different.

In a room adjacent to the one where the royal council congregated, Zelda sat patiently while Link dutifully guards her. The reason that they were not in the meetings themselves was due to a certain petition that the King of Hyrule had brought before them. Zelda handled waiting very well because she was used to these sort of things. Link, however, kept a straight-faced facade while what was being said in the other room was eating at him. It unnerved him a bit that he begin pacing back and forth.

Zelda, ever vigilant, saw that Link's pacing was not because of a lack of patience, but lack of knowing. She stood to talk to him, but as she did, a familiar light headedness overtook her. Her balance was thrown off, and she almost dropped straight to the floor. Thankfully, Link had managed to catch her in time before she hit the floor. He eased her back into her chair

"Princess?" He asked, "Are you okay?"

She mouthed a few words, but Link was unable to decipher them. Slowly but surely, Zelda came back around. Link had figured that Zelda was having another experience. However, this time was different. Normally, when she came back from one of these, she'd be confused but at the same time, have a sense of wonder about her. This time, she looked like she woke from a terrible nightmare.

"Ahh," She let out.

"Princess what's wrong?" Link asked.

"Link?" She asked as she looked around reaffirming her surroundings. She placed a hand over her heart to calm the rampaging organ.

"What happened this time?"

Zelda looked at him and shook her head. "You don't want to know."

"Please share it with me."

"Link."

"Please." Link pleaded.

"Everything was destroyed," She spoke, "There were these machines and they were destroying everything," She finished, "Hyrule Castle and Castle Town were in flames." Her voice became low. "It was horrible."

"Where were you?" Link asked,

"Running for my life."

Link took Zelda's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He couldn't tell her that the visions weren't real because he wasn't sure himself.

They was a knock on the door, and the two stood up immediately. Zelda quickly recomposed herself as she told the person at the door to enter. A messenger stepped into the room and informed the Princess and her Knight that it was time for them to join the council and the King. The Princess acknowledged. She and Link made their way down the hall and into the council' meeting room.

The council of course paid their respect to the Princess as she entered the room. Then the head of the council stood.

"Your highness," He began. "As you are aware his royal majesty has brought a petition before this council. One invoking a law rarely called into play."

"Yes," She answered, "I am aware."

"Given all of the information his highness has provided," He responded, "We have decided to ratify the petition brought before us."

Zelda skillfully managed to contain the joy in her body and keep the smile desperately trying to force its way onto her face off.

"However we have but one condition."

The joy Zelda had just felt disappeared as she waited for head of the council to elaborate.

"Our one condition is that the leaders of all the races of Hyrule also agree," He added, "And that word of their approval must be received before your seventeenth birthday party."

-Later-

Hours after the meeting had concluded and everyone had gone home, one of the councilmen sneaked down the streets of Castle Town. He head in one of the many back alleys. He maneuvered through them until he spotted a particularly dark area. As he arrived, he stopped and put his back to one of the walls.

"What do you have for me?" a dark voice asked from the shadows,

"The Princess will be out in the open." He finished, "She has to travel to every race in Hyrule."

"When?"

"Not sure," he replied, "But I know she has to be back before her birthday." He finished "I know it's not much."

"But it is an opportunity."

"So where's my money?"

"Right here." A bag of rupees dropped into the councilman's hands. And then they both disappearing into the shadows.

-later-

Zelda paced around her study. On one hand, she was elated the council had accepted her father's proposel. On the other hand, she was furious. How was she supposed to get the Goron, Zora, Rito, Sheikah and Gerudo's blessing on this matter and get it back to the before her Birthday, which was more than a month away. It would take a full week and half just to reach one of them alone. She silently wondered if this was their plan. Setting up an impossible challenge as an excuse to ignore her father's petition.

"If you keep that up you'll wear a hole in the floor." Link joked.

Zelda stopped and turned to Link, "I'm trying to figure this out."

Link's face softened. "I know."

"A little help here would be appreciated."

"I am at your disposal." Link replied.

"So how do we cover every end of Hyrule and return in a month?" Zelda asked. "It will take twice as a long to get to every area and back."

"That's if we use the slow ceremonial route," Link questioned, "Correct?"

"Correct."

"Then let's use a more unconventional means." Link began, "We can easily cover the ground we need to in the given timeframe if we simply travel by horse."

"Yes" Zelda answered but retorted, "But there are still bandits and rogues who won't think twice about attacking a group of travelers…." Zelda trailed off when an epiphany hit her. A big gleaming smile then appeared on her face "Link, I have thought of the most crazy, extremely risky idea!"

"I'm... listening." Link knew that he wasn't going like this idea.

-Next Day-

Before the sunrise in the castle courtyard, a group of guards in hooded attire were assembled and waiting for order. Soon about fifteen to twenty young women entered the square and stood in front of the guards. Link who had been waiting with them was handed a note by one of the young women.

"Princess Zelda told me to deliver this to you." She spoke softly.

Link thanked the young woman and read the note. Then he turned to the group of guards.

"Men." He announced, "Today, we embark on a journey to visit the leaders of every race in the land of Hyrule. However due to time constraints, we must forgo the usual ceremonial methods. Each one of you will pose as slavers and these women as slaves." The guards looked at Link with bewildered expressions. "But make no mistake. Each one of you will be responsible for the lives of one of these women because one of these ladies is Princess Zelda in a magical disguise. Now does anyone have any questions?"

Fortunately, when Zelda had concocted this plan, Link made Zelda run it by both the King and Captain Rusl. Thankfully, they both approved out of necessity. All of the guards that had been assembled were handpicked by the captain of the guard. So when no one raised a question, Link spoke again.

"Now Knights," He declared, "Please select your charge."

One by one each knight moved forward and selected one of the young maidens. That was until there was only one left. When Link saw her his eyes widened and he quickly walked up to her and took her aside.

"What are you doing here Marin?" Link asked in a barely controlled whisper that garnered everyone's attention.

"The Princess asked for volunteers." She responded naturally, "And I wanted to help."

"You have any idea how dangerous this is?" He asked hurriedly, "Or what you are volunteering for?"

"Yes I know."

"Marin," Link drawled out,

"I know," She looked him in the eyes "Not only are you worried about your charge, but me as well."

"If anything happened to you,"

"Link," She said, "I am your girlfriend, not a child. I can help."

Link let out a long breath as Marin reached out and took hold of his chin. She rose to her tiptoes and gave him a small chaste kiss. Then he surprised her by bringing her back to him for a longer and more loving kiss. When he let her go, he spoke in a low voice. "Stay close."

"Always." She responded with a smile.

"Mount up!" Link ordered leading Marin over to the horse she would use, while he mounted his. All the soldiers after watching the two became more mindful of each woman they were accompanying. While all the Knights and their charges were getting on their horses, Marin leaned into Link and whispered, "That was excellent Link."

"In order to pull off this ruse it had better have been." Link whispered back.

"I couldn't have asked for better."

"I'm glad my acting pleased you."

"Your acting?" Marin stated in a playful whisper, "I was talking about that kiss."

Link blushed but quickly steeled himself. The other Knights and their charges had finished mounting and were now gathering. With a motion, Link pulled his hood over his head as did everyone else did as well and charged from the castle to their first stop, Goron City.

Unbeknownst to them, several men dressed in dark hooded cloaks watched them gallop across Hyrule Field from a ridge. However they dismissed them as nightly slavers and continued their watch of Hyrule Castle. They watched the traffic coming and going the castle, and with each passing hour they grew more and more restless. As the sun began its decent beneath the horizon, restlessness had become agitation, and as night took over, it went from agitation to indignation.

"Where are they?!" The leader yelled at the man sitting next to him,

"They should have been here," He growled, "They were supposed to leave today."

"Well I must have missed the royal entourage that passed us just now," He spat and stammered, "or they must've changed plans."

"Or," The leader asked.

"Oh no, I'd never…."

"I bet you wouldn't," the leader responded split second before running the other through with a sword. When the light left his eyes, the leader reached over and yanked his hood off revealing the same councilman whom had revealed the Princess' upcoming travel plans. He then threw the man's corpse toward his men and looked at the them.

"Find the Princess and bring her to me!" He barked before pointing down at the dead body, "Or join him."

"Yes Sir." They all yelled before hastily turning a racing off in each direction,

"Think your clever little Princess," He snorted, "Soon you'll be in my grasp and this pathetic Kingdom will be rubble under my feet."

Unfortunately, finding the Princess was harder than expected. No matter where their spies reported the Princess' location. They were unable to find her when it was said she had left. First it was Goron City ,then Zora's Domain, next then Rito Islands, the Sheikah Village, and now Gerudo Fortress.

"How hard is it to find one stinking Princess?" The leader yelled at his men,

"Is she teleporting between these villages?" He demanded, "Is she invisible?" He asked, "It's Princess Zelda! She pretty hard to miss!"

"Sir," One of his lieutenants responded, "We've staked out every road in Hyrule and no Royal procession. We haven't even seen a small royal convoy."

It didn't take a scholar to know that the boss was getting angrier by the second and the possibility of any of them could be killed at any second was becoming very real. The tension in the room got so thick and became so unbearable one of the other lieutenants spoke up suddenly.

"It's true," he answered quickly, "The closest we've seen is a party of slavers on the road."

"Like the one coming from Castle Town?"

"Exactly," He replied, "In fact I'd say the same one."

The boss stopped and turned around, "Where are they now?"

"According to our scouts they've just left Gerudo Canyon and appeared to be heading toward the Castle."

"Let's go." He spoke as they all mounted their horses and took off.

It took a few hours but they managed to catch up to the group they had been talking about. He scanned the group with his eyes. Nothing stood out about them they seemed like a simple group of slavers. They probably weren't traveling on the road because they were such a large group and did not want to captured by knight patrols. However the leader looked more carefully with his eyes glowing bright and he surveyed the group again. This time he smiled devilishly.

"Very clever Princess," he spoke menacingly, "But your little ruse is over."

He gathered dark magic in his hand and sent a blast flying at a particular member of the party below.

-Meanwhile-

Marin sat high in her saddle as she, Link, and the rest of the group rode back to Castle Town. The each of the other races had agreed to the petition and signed it without the need of persuasion. And now they were on the way back to the Castle with plenty of time to spare. So to say she was proud would be a vast understatement.

"You seem to be in high spirits today," Link said with a smile.

"Well why wouldn't I be?" She said back.

"No clue."

Marin was in full smile and was about to say something when a blast of dark energy struck her. The force of the hit sent the young woman flying off her horse and crashing to the ground. Her hood and shawl left behind as she rolled across the grass. Link leapt of his horse and chased after Marin while the others gathered around. They all minus Link watched is surprise as Marin's brown hair turned back to gold and her green eyes to blue. She went a simple hand maiden turned back into the Princess of Hyrule.

"Zelda are you ok?" He asked kneeling beside her.

"I.." She began, "Link, I can't move!"

"RAIDERS!"One of the knights knight yelled.

The entire group turned to them racing down a hill and right toward them.

"Help me get Zelda on a horse," Link yelled trying to pick her up, "I have to get her out of here."

Normally someone referring to royalty by anything other than their title was frowned upon, but given their present situation, no one paid it any mind. They worked together to hoist Zelda onto a horse, and Link climbed up after her.

"We'll buy you as much time as we can," another Knight spoke,

"Just get the princess to the castle." Another finished.

"I will," Link replied, "You guys make sure to make it back safely yourself."

With that Link took off in full gallop for the castle while the other Knights drew their swords. The other women in the group removed their cloaks revealing themselves to be Sheikah. They quickly bandished their eightfold blades and joined the Knights in fending off the attackers.

Link raced through Hyrule field with Zelda. Trying desperately to get her to the safety of the castle. When the castle appeared on the horizon, Link felt a small wave of relief but dug his heels into the horse's side spurring it to go faster. He knew the raiders where after him. He knew they were a ways off, but he didn't dare let up. He wasn't going to until he had her safely back inside the Castle. He could feel Zelda begin to move somewhat, and with the castle getting closer, Link began to feel relief. Unfortunately, that relief was short lived.

He felt unimaginable pain shoot through his body like lightning. His vision blurred. He slumped over somehow managing to stay on the horse. However, his disorientation didn't register the explosion or he and Zelda being thrown from the horse as it reared up. Link laid on his back not two feet from Zelda and with a high pitched whine in his ears.

About ten to fifteen minutes later, Link began to feel the world coming back into focus. The whine died down giving way to the sound of galloping horses getting closer. Link tried to move, but his body refused. Eventually, he managed to flip over onto his belly and inched toward Zelda. Although two feet, it felt like two miles in Link's condition. Unfortunately the approaching horses were not the other knights rejoining him. He was roughly yanked to his feet by three raiders who then proceeded to administer a savage beating on him while another three surrounded the princess.

"The princess of Hyrule is prettier than I thought." the first raider said.

"Maybe we should have a little fun with her." A second added.

"Both of you knock it off," The final one ordered, "The boss wants her alive and unharmed."

"Who's gonna tell him?" First raider asked.

"Yeah!" Second joined in.

Then the boss narrowed his eyes. "Believe me I won't need to be told."

The two raider's eyes widen. "B-boss, we were just joking."

In an instant, the two raider were dead on the ground. Then he look at the other who were still beating Link. "Stop wasting your time with him and get the Princess on a horse!"

The three finished beating Link immediately and walked over to the unconscious princess. As they did, Zelda began to stir. She had no time to gather her thoughts as she was yanked up by the men. Her hands were bound together as were her feet. She was then draped across a horses back as if she were luggage and strapped down so she couldn't get free or escape in transit. They all mounted their horses and with one of the raiders holding the reigns to the horse Zelda was tied to when they galloped away she went with them.

"Z..el..da." Link groaned as he reached for the Princess' retreating figure.

He then shifted and reached for his pouch which fell off a few feet from him. With great effort, he managed to open the pouch and hope that what he needed was still intact. He felt his fingers brush the top of some bottles. He let his fingers wrap around one gently pulled it out. He couldn't tell you how grateful he was that the bottle was still intact and that he had managed to pull out the right one. He popped the top raised the bottle to his lips and chugged it down.

The pain died away almost instantly and the wounds he had suffered healed as the elixir made its way through him. He got to his feet and found the tracks left by the Princess' captors. He reached into his pouch again this time brandishing an energizing potion, he swallowed it and began his pursuit.

-meanwhile-

Zelda stirred as she was draped over the back of a horse. However, she knew better than to draw attention to herself she faked being unconscious. As the group got ready to leave, she could see her knight on the ground crawling toward her. Then the horse she was on galloped away him. She pulled at the ropes that bound her hands together. She winced as the rope began to dig into her wrists.

She again spared a side glance in the direction they were going. They were heading into the forest and she knew Link would need a trail to follow. She was bound in a fashion that made movement difficult. Not to mention her shawl which would be the easiest thing to use in this instance was somewhere back in Hyrule Field. So she had no idea what to do in that moment until she realized that she was tied to her own horse. She managed to maneuver herself just enough to get into her saddle bag and found what she was looking for. It was a bag full of gifts she was given by the leaders of each race. She took out the first gift, Death Mountain Rubies from the Gorons. She took them and dropped it on the ground. Then Dominion Pearls from the Zora, then Valoo Scales from the Rito, then a Gossip Stone from the Sheikah, and lastly Golden Jewelry from the Geurdo. She emptied the bag until they eventually reached a campsite.

Once inside she quickly stashed her empty bag back in her saddlebag before they came for her. She was untied from the horse she had been strapped to and carried to a tent in the center of camp. Inside the tent, she was pressed against a pole. Her hands were raised over her head, and two ropes were used to bind her hands. Her feet were also bound by rope to the very pole she was pressed against.

"We got her boss," One of the men remarked, "What are we going to do with her?"

"My plans for her are none of your business," He remarked coldly, "I will execute them when I'm ready."

"Well," the man began advancing on Zelda, "I've got a few ideas on what to do with her until then."

A split seconds after saying that, the man had a sword to his throat. "I need her pure so you will not touch her!" He turned to the other men. "That goes for all of you! Is that clear?!"

"Yes Sir," They all chorused knowing full well that their boss could kill them all in a heartbeat,

"Now out!" He ordered. "I need to speak with my prisoner alone."

The men in the tent left one by one and when the two where alone the boss turned back to her. He reached up to his hood and pulled it off finally revealing his face. The Princess' eyes widened. He reached over and pulled the gag out of her mouth.

"Remember me?" The man

"Mentor Saionji?" Zelda cried in surprised

An insane smile creeped on Saionji's face. "So my favorite student remembers her favorite old teacher."

Confusion filled the young princess. "Why are you doing this?"

"My dear Zelda why d o you sound so surprised?" he remarked noting her look of confusion, "You do know why I stopped teaching you, right?"

"Yes," She answered, "You were dismissed."

Saionji stifled a scoff. "I'm surprised your father didn't lied you. I figured he'd have made up some story."

"My father has never lied to me."

"What else did he tell you?"

"Not doing your duties to teach and bothering my father about opening something called the Abyss."

Saionji's eyes sharped. "And what do you know about the Abyss?"

"Only that it was locked away by the Ancients., and that it is nothing to be trifled with."

"Your knowledge is basic at best so allow me to fill in the blanks." The mad sorcerer then pulled a familiar book from his cloak. "You've heard the legend of the Goddess who became a mortal?"

"Who hasn't?"

"Good." The insane former teacher opened the book haphazardly flipping through its pages. "Then you know that the Goddess' mortal form was the first Zelda and the Matriarch of your family?"

"Yes." This was taught to her for as long as she remembered.

"Then you know about the sacred power that runs through your veins?" The man's smile began splitting his face.

"You intend to use my power to open the way to this Abyss?"

Saionji slammed the book closed and laughed, "Ahahahaha... That is why you were always my favorite student." He jumped back and grabbed his staff, which he left the entrance of the tent. "I will force you to open the way, and then I'll take the power of Abyss."

"And what kind of Power does this Abyss have?" Zelda was not liking where this was going.

"Oh nothing just the power of every evil that has threatened Hyrule ever." He then turned to the Princess with a sadistic smirk. "And then I'll finish what they started."

"You're insane!"

Zelda had no sooner said those words when Saionji dealt her a savage blow to the side of her face.

"Don't you dare call me that!" He roared. "Your father called me that, and made me the laughing stock of the entire court and the colleges!"

Zelda shook her head trying to recollect her thoughts. She barely had her sense's under control when she heard Saionji finish, "I will use you to take me to the Abyss, level your father's precious little kingdom," He then got dangerously close to Zelda. "And decide what to do with you!"

-Meanwhile-

Link raced through Hyrule Field following the tracks of the Princess' abductors. He followed the tracks into the forest where the foliage obscured the tracks almost to the point where they were unreadable. However, the young knight knew in the back of his head that he could not give up. Zelda is an intelligent woman. If she could, she would leave a trail for him, and as long as she was alive, she was able. He searched the forest floor for a few minutes until he spotted something bright red. He rushed over and scooped it up. He recognized the Goron's gift to the princess. He didn't take him long to find the other gifts and Zelda's trail.

"Clever girl, Zelda." Link praised with a smile as he followed Zelda's trail.

It took him a couple of hours on foot, but he found the raiders' camp. He ducked into the bushes and began to observe. He knew he couldn't just rush in there swinging his sword like a madman. He'd get himself killed doing that. He had to be smart about this. Any rash action would get not only him killed but the Princess as well. Right now his best option was to wait, watch and learn.

He watched as the men in those black uniforms gathered around a fire. He watched them eat and drink. When the merriment turned into a drunken party, he saw his opportunity. Especially when one of the raiders without his helmet stumbled out of the camp. Link's eyes locked onto his target and began to close in on him. The drunken man had no clue about his stalker until it was too late. Link grabbed a rock and as the drunk raider inclined to relieve himself, the young knight snuck.

The raider never saw it coming, but he sure felt the blow to the back of the head. He fell to the ground unconscious. The young knight wasted no time in relieving the raider of his uniform and donning it himself. Link tied, gagged, and hid his victim where he hopped he wouldn't be found. He put a hood over his face and made his way into the camp.

Now he was in the camp. He was disguised. No one was attacking, but he was not out of the woods yet. He still had no idea where Zelda was. He couldn't ask where she was because that would draw suspicion. He also couldn't just go poking around the tents. His best option was to get someone to lead him to her. Although that was a longshot. With most of the men around the campfire intoxicated, he imagined that's be his best bet for finding loose lips. He started toward the fire when one of the raiders stopped him in his tracks.

"Where you been handsome?" A distinctly feminine voice slurred seductively,

"Taking a leak," he responded in a gruff voice.

"Oh," She replied pressing herself against him, "You didn't forget that you promised me some fun tonight did you?"

"Of course not," he responded, "Just thinking about the kind of fun we could have."

"Oh," She purred running her hands up and down his chest although on his jacket. "Have something specific in mind?"

"Know the Princess?" He asked huskily,

"Boss doesn't want her touched," She slurred, "Needs her pure."

"Who said anything about touching her," Link explained, "She's been a pampered palace brat her whole life."

The woman gave him a sly grin, "Want to show her how a real man and woman interact."

"Read my mind."

"Let's go." She spoke taking his arm and leading him through the camp,

They arrived at a tent at the back of the camp, and still somewhat centrally located. The woman lead him into the tent. Low and behold, he saw Zelda tied to a pole essentially hanging from the tent's ridge pole. He felt his blood boil for a second. Then he saw the woman that lead him here as she took her helmet off.

She was a truly beautiful woman. Her raven hair, pale complexion, and grey eyes where truly remarkable. However, the most intriguing part was the resemblance between her and Zelda. Seriously, they could be sisters, but Link had something more important on his mind. He tied the tent flaps from the inside giving impression of ensuring privacy. Then he turned and walked up and stood directly behind the raven haired beauty.

Zelda watched the two as they came into the tent. When the woman revealed herself, Zelda herself was mesmerized by the woman's uncanny resemblance to her. She said something about showing how a real man and woman did things. Her eyes followed those of the woman's companion as he closed the tent flaps and tied them shut from the inside. He then walked up behind the woman and then his arms appeared like lightning around the woman's neck and head. Zelda immediately recognized the hold. She had seen the knights practicing this in the courtyard. It was called a sleeper hold. The woman blacked out and was gently lowered to the ground. Zelda watched him reach for his helmet and pulled it off, and when Zelda saw Link her eyes and face lit up. Her stood and put his finger over his mouth in shhhhhh motion. Zelda immediately nodded and Link quickly untied his princess and remove the gag covering her mouth.

"I knew you'd find me," She whispered.

"I'll always come for you Zelda." He responded in a hushed tone,

She smiled and then asked quietly. "How are we getting out of here?"

"I'm getting you out the same way I got in," He responded kneeling next to the unconscious woman and began to undress her, "Zelda, I need you to take that dress off and put this uniform on."

Zelda gulped.

"I won't look I promise."

She nodded and then slowly began to undo the buttons on the front of her dress. Once Link had the woman out of her uniform he handed it to Zelda. True to his word, Link didn't violate Zelda's privacy. Once she was dressed in the uniform, she handed Link her dress and helped him put the woman in it. Once she was clothed Link lifted her to the pole where Zelda had been tied and tied her there.

"Zelda?" Link asked.

"Yes?"

"Can you make her look like you, and you look like her?"

Zelda looked at Link and then it hit her. She instantly knew what Link's plan was, and it was genius. So she just smiled and in an instant it appeared as though the Princess and the raven haired woman had again swapped places. They untied the flaps of the tent and entered into the camp.

"Lean on me," Link whispered, "Act drunk and happy."

She did. Link tried not to blush as Zelda giggle drunkenly and hummed contentedly. The two got to the edge of camp when one of the drunks around the campfire hollered at them asking where they were going. To Link's surprised Zelda answered, "MY man is taking me into the woods for a romp got a problem?" Link blushed heavily, while the drunk laughed.

"Hope I get a turn."

"Don't count on it," She replied, "He likes to wear me out."

Link's face was blood red and he almost blew a gasket when she add, "Come on handsome you promised momma the moon and I intend to make sure you deliver."

The drunk waved his hand as if shooing them away and the two of them disappeared in woods. Once they were sure they were a safe distance from the camp, the two of them broke into an all-out run. They ran as fast and as far as they could. In too much of a hurry to really check where they going. When the moon was high and all was quiet in the world the two finally came to a stop in order to breathe. They had no idea how far behind them Saionji's group was or even if their ruse had been discovered, but that didn't matter. Once the two of them had caught their breath they continued running as night became day.

When the sun rose over the eastern sky, the two found themselves in some ancient ruins. They hidden inside of the ruins before finally turning to each.

"Are you okay?" Link asked Zelda putting a hand on her.

"Thanks to you I am." She answer tiredly.

"I found your trail." He smiled.

"Obviously," She replied smiling back. "I knew you would." She moved closer.

"I would be a horrible knight if I didn't."

"I know"

The two of them inexplicably came together. Their fingers touching first, then their hands, and slowly Link's hands slipped around her waist. Zelda's arms wrapped around his neck. Then without a word, their lips slowly brushed at first. Then the kiss deepened. Neither Link nor Zelda knew which one of them started it, but what they did know was how right this was. It felt as though the two of them were bound together not just in this lifetime, but through several lifetimes. An ancient tie that was just as powerful now as it was then. In fact it may have been even more powerful. They could feel whatever it was that they were feeling taking over. Both Link's and Zelda's hands began to roam. The two of them knew they should stop this, but rational thinking was a thousand miles away.

About an hour later, Link and Zelda had resumed their trek through the ruins they had come across. There were several buildings. Some insiders indicated residences while others indicated shops. One of them clearly a shop had the remains of what appeared to be masks. To the right up some stairs were the remains of what appeared to be a cathedral. The two were drawn to it like moths to an open flame. As they got to the door Zelda found herself suddenly leaning on the doorframe. Link at her side in seconds.

"Are you okay?"

Zelda looked up at Link and her mouth stretched into a smirk, "I'm just fine," She began her smirk growing into a smile. "A little overexerted maybe."

Link blushed as Zelda managed to stand. They proceeded into the ruined building. There was an open floor from wall to wall and something resembling an altar standing just before an opening that lead deeper into the structure.

"What is this place?" Link asked,

"The Temple of Time." A dark voice spoke from behind them,

Link and Zelda spun around to see Saionji standing in the center of the building. Before either of them could even say a word they were jumped shoved to the ground, and then drug back to their feet and completely restrained.

Saionji clapped his hands as he walked toward his prisoners, "Very impressive your highness," He praised, "that's twice you managed to trick me."

"I wish I could take credit for it," She responded,

Saionji raised an eyebrow and turned to Link. And for the first time the knight got a look at this man's face. His face was pale, and his hair was a greasy black. He was dressed in dark robes and his eyes were the creepiest shade of grey anyone has ever seen.

"Very clever young man," he complimented. "Managing to sneak into my camp and escape with the Princess without being remotely detected." He then backed up, "But now I have work to do." He turned to Zelda, "Let's go young lady."

Zelda and Link were then forcibly escorted through the door behind the altar and into another large room. At the center of the room, there was a pedestal with a slot in it most likely made for a sword, but there was nothing else. Regardless both Link and Zelda could tell this was a special spot.

"Now Princess," Saionji began, "Open the portal."

"What are you talking about?" She asked,

Saionji put the tip of his staff under her chin and forced her to look at him, "Use your power and open the doorway."

Zelda didn't say anything or even move. Saionji walked around behind her and in a split second, her arms were freed. Before she could even blink, she screamed in pain as Saionji's dark magic ripped through her. Her hands slowly raised, and a golden light shot from the palms of her hands. The magic seemed to hit nothing but air when reality seemed to distort. Then a portal slowly opened, and soon there was large opening in the room apparently leading to another dimension. Once it was over, Saionji released his magic and Zelda dropped to the ground like a rock. She coughed and wheezed as blood started to drip from her mouth. She was pulled back to her feet and pushed through the portal, she saw Saionji motion for the men holding Link to bring him along.

They made their way into the other dimension. It was absolutely beautiful there. The Sky was a shade of blue that had never been seen before, and the sun was wonderful golden color. There were exotic trees and beautiful flowers everywhere they looked.

Saionji turned to Zelda, "Now where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"The Grand Temple, where is it?"

"How should I know!?"

"Well let's see what we can do about that." He added before again subjecting Zelda to torture by magic.

Link watched as Zelda writhed under the torture. He pulled heavily at the people holding him trying to get free. But there were five men holding him in place and forcing him to watch as Zelda fired another shot of golden magic into the air. Link watched the bolt fly into the air and just as before seemingly striking nothing only for a massive structure in the distance. Link didn't have time to marvel though as his eyes were again on Zelda. She was on all four with more blood coming from her mouth. He tried to free himself again but was unsuccessful as he and Zelda were marched toward the structure off in the distance.

Link watched Zelda who could barely keep her feet under her. She was practically being carried. The trek was long and unbearable especially for Link as he watched the woman he loved suffer and with him unable to do anything about it. He barely registered them reaching their destination.

The structure was massive. It rose into the sky in a manner that'd make the designers of Hyrule Castle envious. The structure was a work of art with its white marble walls and pillars. The roofing made out of what appeared to be pure gold. The grounds were surrounded by majestic gardens with flowers with all of the colors of the rainbow and each one as bright as the lights. The hedges stretched through the gardens like walls of jade. The fountains and springs housing crystal clear water. Even the walkways they were standing on seemed to be made out of precious stones. It was absolutely heavenly especially considering the incredibly serene vibe flowing around the area.

"This place is amazing." One of the raiders spoke up.

"Yes it is," Saionji dully responded. "Now let's go inside so we can start Hyrule's destruction."

"Why would you want destroy Hyrule?" Link shouted suddenly.

Saionji turned around and walked toward Zelda. "Oh, you haven't told him yet?" He turned to Link with his sadistic smile, "Well, once upon a time, I was her personal instructor. However, on my off days when I was not teaching her, I would read through old tomes of familiar old legends and sometimes obscure ones. One day I discovered the Abyss, the place where all evil goes when they are defeated. Then I had a thought. What if we could use the Abyss to where the evils there become ineffective and we benefit from its power? I went to her father with this proposal." He snarled. "He refused, fired me and turned me into the laughing stock of the entire royal court and the college!"

"Not at first!" Zelda yelled. "Yes, you were refused, but weren't fired. Not until you started obsessing over the Abyss, not doing you duty to teach me, and bothering my father and his court over Abyss power. And when my father told you to stop for good and you refused, you were fired. You made yourself a laughing stock by bringing your madness to every member in court and trying to subvert my father's ruling."

Saionji clinched his fist as Zelda continued, "Blaming everyone else for your own actions! It's pathetic!" Saionji grit his teeth, "Mark my words! I guarantee you will be held accountable for yours. You will stand before my father and face trial for what you've done I promise you insane…" She stopped suddenly.

Time seem to stop for everyone as Link and the other raiders all gasped in shock. Zelda's mouth hung open in shock. She made a muffled gasp her hands going to her chest. Her ears where ringing so she couldn't hear Link screaming her name. She then slowly looked down at her hands as they moved away from her chest. They were covered in blood. She looked up at Saionji and then over at Link for a second before dropping to the ground and a pool of blood began to pool under her body. Link let out a primal scream and to the raiders shock he quickly broke free, took one of the raider's swords and charged at the mad sorcerer.

Link got within a few feet of Saionji when sorcerer hit the knight with a devastating magical attack to his chest causing him to crumble to the ground.

"You are very brave," he spoke as he lifted Link off the ground, "but incredibly foolish." He slung the knight through the air far away him. He didn't care where the body landed. The following crashing and splash caused him to smile, and he looked at his men.

"Wait here." He told them as he walked into the garden. It took him awhile, but he eventually found what he was looking for, the entrance to the Abyss. He walked up and sure enough, he was rejected. He took out a knife, the one with Zelda's blood on it. He positioned it toward the barrier. When it was close enough, the magical shield around the entrance reacted to her blood and shut down. The doors opened and Saionji walked through the door and descended into the darkness. He walked down the path until he came to the end and looked down into a deep dark void. He gathered dark magic in his hand and fired it into the darkness. The dark began glowing purple and then moved into a dark shade of red. There was a sudden pulse, and Saionji absorbed every bit of dark energy the Abyss had.

When he emerged from the abyss, his skin had gone from pale to pitch black, and his eyes were red. When he rejoined his men, he stepped over the Princess' body and spoke, "Meet back outside." Right before vanishing and reappearing at the edge of the woods facing the castle, "Payback Time."

He balled a fist and punched it into the ground. From his arm a wave of darkness spread out in every direction. From it monsters appeared. Bakoblins, Moblins, Lizalfos, Stalfos, Dark Nuts, Lynels and Chuus. But that wasn't all from the darkness emerged a man with white hair and a diamond pattern on his clothes. Next there was a black ball surrounded by a torrent of wind which turned into a violet elf in purple robes. Next a fully black doppelgänger of Link stepped forward with white eyes of cruelty and maliciousness. Next a man with blue skin and red hair holding a staff appeared. Then a dark figure in the shape of a skull kid wearing a purple masks with yellow spikes and eyes. After that another man with dark blue robes and a cone shaped helmet that had a fishlike design and finally a large man of gerudo descent with green skin and fiery red hair appeared. They all locked eyes on the castle.

"It's time to finish what you started," Saionji spoke. "IT'S TIME TO DESTROY HYRULE!"

With the power of the Abyss, Saionji turned his face his target and commanded his force to begin their attack on the kingdom of Hyrule. Meanwhile, the princess of Hyrule lay on the ground in front of the Grand Temple lying in a pool of her own blood, and her knight was face down in a spring not far from her.

AN: That's it! Sorry it took so long guys. Breath of the Wild was really addictive. Like seriously addictive. Hopefully the next chapter will be more prompt.

BN: Yeah sorry guys life happens to me, and a lot has been going on. But I finally finish editing this chapter. Enjoy!


	7. The Legend

I Do Not Own Legend of Zelda that belongs to Nintendo

Chapter 7:

When the King of Hyrule had gotten up that morning, he had thought that it'd be a good day. That was until one of his knights who had gone with his daughter to visit the other races burst into the throne room. She looked as though she had just come from a war. She came up to the throne presented him the papers that he had sent with Zelda and then reported that her convoy had been attacked by raiders. Now both his daughter and her knight were missing. After he heard the report, the King ordered all available companies to be immediately dispatched to find and return the both of them.

The night passed with no sign or word on either of them. Needless to say he didn't sleep at all. By the following morning, many of the other companies and even Tobias had shown up offering to help find both the princess and her knight. To say he was glad for the help was an understatement, but that was as far as the good news went.

His army was suddenly attacked by innumerable monsters. They tried to protect his citizens, but because of the search, his army had spread itself thin and were now being overwhelmed. With his troops in retreat, and refugees pouring into Castle Town, the King convened with his generals in war council.

"Sire, we can't hold them off." One of the generals spoke.

"There are too many of them and they are attacking on too many fronts." Another added.

"They're right your highness," Tobias confirmed, "We need to get you out of here."

"What about my daughter?" He demanded.

"Sire," another general reported, "We still have no information on the Princess or her Knight."

"I can't just leave her!" He cried, "She is all I have left of her mother! I cannot abandon her!"

"Oh there is no need for that," A new voice cut in.

Everyone spun to the new voice. The King saw the one person he did not want see. "Saionji!"

The generals and knights drew their swords, and with a flash, everyone, except Saionji, the King, and Tobias, was dead.

"Now that we won't be interrupted," Saionji began, "You don't have to worry about your precious little girl."

"And why is that?" The King demanded, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh nothing really, she's just dead," The sorcerer spoke nonchalantly, "I even killed her myself."

"Liar!" The King yelled, only to have Saionji show him a knife, the one still coated in Princess Zelda's blood. He used his finger to wipe off some of the blood. He then walked over to a pedestal with a decorated, locked box on it. Saionji placed his blood-covered finger on the lock. The box made an unlocking sound and popped open. The mad sorcerer then reached inside pulled out the object that was sealed within and showed it to the king. The object was other than the legendary Ocarina of Time. A legend had been passed down in the royal family that the princess of destiny had sealed the item in that case in order to prevent it from falling into evil hands, and that the seal could only undone by a daughter of the royal family.

The King's face drained, and he nearly charged Saionji in a blind rage. However, Tobias held him back even as he thrashed. The royal leader yelled obsinities and explixitives all as tears fell down his face until he broke down and started sobbing,

"If you killed the Princess," Tobias asked, "What did you do to her knight?"

"Oh that boy she was with," The mad sorcerer faked a contemplative look. "Smart lad, a little too smart for my liking. Very skilled and strong as well. It took five men to keep him under control."

"Where's my nephew?" Tobias' voice grew deep.

"Oh so he's the boy you retired to raise," Saionji said surprised. "That just makes killing him even sweeter."

Tobias' fists clinched, and a silent tear slid down his face.

Saionji barked out in laughter, "While I'd love to kill the both of you now, I do so enjoy your suffering." He raised his hand and summoned some Darknauts. "Take these two to the dungeons."

As Tobias and the King were taken away, Saionji placed himself on the throne with terrible glee. He loved how this victory felt, and he loved basking in the sorrow of two people he hated the most. He then laughed as explosions rang from the outside. "This was all too easy." He raised his hand and an orb appeared, "Now let's watch this pathetic kingdom crumble."

Outside the land of Hyrule was on fire. Darknauts and Iron Knuckles were cutting Hylian soldiers and any one else who fought them in half. There were Wizzrobes casting spells and raising Stalfos, Redeads, Poes, and other undead creatures. The mechanical spider-like Guardians were destroying everything in their path. Hinoxes and the centaur-like Lynels were terrorizing people in Hyrule Fields. Moblins and Bokoblins were attacking and destroying villages.

On Death Mountain, Volvagia, Dodongos, Helmsaurs, and Keeses terrorized the Gorons. In Zora's domain, Morpha, Zola*, Chuchus, and Octoroks overtook the Zora. At the Rito Islands, the Helmrock King, his Kragrocs, Pirates Moblins, and other sea monsters invaded the Rito. At Gerudo Fortress, Moldugas, Lizalfos and Leevers sieged the Gerudo.

Men, women and children were under duress. Many horrors were being inflicted on the land of Hyrule and were becoming immeasurable. The only thing that rose higher than the flames and smoke were the screams of the people. All other race's warriors rose to try and fight the monsters and to defend their people just as the Hylian Knights and soldiers did.

The fighting was fierce, but the monsters were slowly winning. Civilians who had managed to escape the onslaught were gathered by the Sheikah and lead through the mountains to a secret village. However, the number of refugees were great. The hidden village was almost filled to capacity, and they knew it was only a matter of time before they were found out. Plus with all of the people in the village and the limited number of fighters available, if the monsters attacked, there would be civilian casualties. A horrifying number of casualties.

Overwhelmed, the Sheikah and various leaders looked to the heavens and prayed for wisdom. The soldiers, warriors, and knights who were locked in combat desperately trying to hold back wave after wave of monsters prayed for the power to overcome the onslaught. The people huddled in their hiding places holding their children and loved ones close all prayed for courage to get through these dark days.

In the other realm, Link laid face down in a fountain. The sound of people screaming began to fill his ears. He could hear thousands of people screaming for help. Their cries were of panic and of desperation. The fear in their voices and the begging to be saved pulled at his soul. It made him restless as the voices of thousands became numerous and louder. They were all calling out begging for help. Then the voices started calling out to him. The distress and despair of the voices calling for him awoke something in his soul. Then it was her voice. It was different but he recognized it just the same. Then there were several female voices. They were all different but at the same time they were all the same. All of them calling to him. He was restless and each incarnation of that one voice made him even more restless. Voice after voice stirred him. Sparking something in him. He had to he had to get up. She was waiting and he had to find her.

His eyes snapped open, and he leapt out of bed. He ran through the door and down the street. He raced onto a dock and then leapt into a sea of clouds. He put two fingers in his mouth and whistled. He was caught by a giant crimson bird, and the two took off into the sky. They closed in on a giant green light shooting into the sky, and Link jumped off the bird into the hole in the clouds. Then he was bouncing off leaves as he got smaller on the way to the ground. Then he was holding a sword over his head as he split into four versions of himself. Then there was an old man standing in front of him holding out a blade to him saying, "It's dangerous to go alone take this." Next he was in a grand palace fighting a dark version of himself. What followed was him merging into a wall and traveling through a dimensional rift. Suddenly he was on top of a mountain and before him was a giant egg, and he was playing eight different instruments. Then he was leaping onto a log and swinging a scepter changing the seasons. Another time he was playing a harp and warping through time. He then found himself in some woods standing next to a pedestal with a sword inside. When he reached for the sword, three medallions hovered overhead. As his hands touched the sword, he was now no older than nine and was in a temple as he took the sword. When he lifted it up, blue light began to swirl around him, and the triforce symbol began to glow under him. Then he found himself riding a horse on a bridge overlooking a deep crevice. The setting sun shone down on him as his horse rears up, and he lifts the sword into the air. Then he was nine again and falling as clocks circled around him. Next he was on a red boat with a lion head sailing through the waves when suddenly the sea turned to land and the boat turned into a train with him at the controls. Finally, he was back on a horse racing through a forest with a Guardian on his tail. When it got in front of him, it used one of its tentacles to rip the bridge in front of him apart. Link grabbed his cloak and yanked it away. From his horse, he leapt into the air notching an arrow with a shining blue arrowhead and fired it.

Then a white light suddenly filled his vision. He was in a shrine hovering just above a pool of water. Surrounding him were stain glass windows. Each window had the depiction of a boy in green except one. It had a depiction of a boy in a blue tunic. Then the boy from each window seemed to come to life and step out and surrounded him. In one moment, they all disappeared leaving orbs in their place. Immediately, the orbs flew into Link's body.

Link's eyes opened and let out a large gasp as he rose out of the water. The young knight felt different as water slid down his face and dripped off him. Now he was no longer was he dressed in the uniform of Saionji's raiders. Now he was garbed in a green tunic reminiscent of the boys he saw, and his eyes were like that of a wild beast.

Back at the entrance of the realm, the Princess Zelda's body still laid with blood pooled around her body with Saionji's men stood all around.

"I can't believe he did that," one bandit ranted.

"I know," another replied, "He could've at least allowed us to have her before doing her in."

There was a murmur of agreement through the ranks. Then the clacking of a boot on stone was heard followed by another and another. The men drew their weapons and looked around for the source. The sound grew louder indicating that whoever was getting closer. Attention focused in every direction that the sound was coming from. They all laughed when they saw Link coming. Walking toward them slowly with purpose and a sword in hand.

"Hey look who it is."

"It's the boy knight."

"What is he wearing?"

"Who cares! Looks like we found something to relieve our boredom."

"Let's just hope he doesn't go down so easily."

"Alright," the ring leader called out, "Let's have some fun."

With him at his lead, they all charged Link. Unfortunately for them, as soon as they reached Link, the young knight cut several of the raiders down in the blink of an eye. The rest of the group jumped back shocked at what had just happened. Link raised his eyes to the group in front of him the ferocity in them made them step back. The grip that they had on their swords tightened and they charged again. There exists no way to describe what happened next. As they charged, Link closed his and focused. Time seemed to slow down, and in an instant, nearly all of Saionji's men were defeated. The ones who survived Link were making for the portal back to Hyrule.

Link could not waste time bothering with them. He walked over to Zelda's body. He knelt down beside her and pressed two fingers to her jugular. There was a pulse, but it was incredibly weak. He had to do something quick or she would die there.

"If you want to help her, go into the Grand Temple." A mysterious female rang out in the realm.

Link had felt that he could trust the voice. He quickly scooped Zelda up and carried her bridal style. He walked up the steps of the Grand Temple passing through the massive pillars and up to the door. Miraculously, the door seemed to sense and react to his presence. The Triforce insignia glowed, and the doors swung open. He quickly stepped through and disappeared as though he had gone through a portal. The inside of a temple was not what one would normally expect from such a structure.

There were garden rows of many beautiful and different flowers. There were bright red, blue, and green ones. There were also rows of flowers that were white and blue. He didn't know how but he knew they were called Silent Princesses. There was also one other kind of flower one he had never seen before, but there was definitely something familiar about the green and white plant.

Those weren't the only wonders before Link's eyes. There were pools of sacred water with waterfalls that seemed to descend from the open sky above. Speaking of the sky, there were also stairs that seem to lead straight up into it.

"Hurry! The stairs will lead to healing and salvation." Another female voice cried out.

Reestablished his grip on Zelda, the young man climbed the stairs into heavens with fervor. An amazing and confusing feeling coursed through his body as he climbed both a long amount of time and a really small amount of time. However, he had to ignore those feelings. He keep on his path until he found himself standing in front of a well that was filled to the brim with the sacred water. In fact, some of the sacred water spilled over on multiple sides. At the far side of the well stood a tall statue of a Goddess he did not know.

"Place her in the Well of Goddess." Yet another female voice commanded. "When You are done, search the Temple. What you need to combat the darkness is here."

Link then looked down at Zelda and walked to the edge of the well. The young knight gently lowered the Princess into water. As her feet pierced the water, a golden light began to glow from where she touched it.

"You're going to be okay," Link spoke softly, "I know that I'm going to need your help soon." He gently place her fully into the well, "But for now rest and regain your strength." He let go of her and let her sink into the water. The golden glow spread all throughout the well. As she settled at the bottom, Link stood up. "In the meantime, I have work to do."

Zelda sat up with a start. She was surprised that she wasn't where she remembered when Saionji had stabbed her. She was in a dark room. There was a light coming from a ways off and a breeze was blowing in. She walked toward the light, and soon, she found herself in what could only be described as paradise. She wanted to soak it all in, but the sound of a harp nearby drew her attention. Her curiosity peaked as she followed the sound. As it grew louder, she knew that she was on the right track. She followed the music until she moved around a corner and came face to face with the mysterious musician. It was a young woman. She wore a pink dress with a white wrap around her shoulders and ribbons in her golden hair.

Suddenly, the music stopped and the woman looked up. When their eyes met the harp players eyes lit up and a warm friendly smile appeared on her face.

"I see you finally made it," She finally spoke. "We've been expecting you.

"You have?" Zelda asked perplexed.

"Yep," the musician replied.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Zelda. Same as you." Zelda looked even more perplexed at the other. "But to prevent confusion, you can call me Sky."

Zelda raised an eyebrow. "Sky?"

"Yes."

"Ok then 'Sky', where am I?"

"You are where we all end up."

"We?"

"All the Zeldas," She replied looking at her guest and seeing the confusion on her face she sighed. "You don't know do you?"

Her response was a simple shaking of the head indicating "No". She truly did not know. A smile of compassion spread across Sky's mouth, and she patted the spot beside her for Zelda to sit with her. When she did, Sky began to explain. "You, Princess Zelda, are one in a long line in one big cycle."

"A line of what?"

"Reincarnations."

"Reincarnations?"

Sky closed her eyes and nodded, "So I'm you reborn?"

"Yes and no," Sky replied

"What do you mean?"

"Yes you are me reborn, but I'm not the original incarnation," She explained. "I'm a reincarnation as well."

"Who were you reincarnated from," Zelda asked, "Another Zelda?"

"No," She breathed out gently, "I am... I mean, we are reincarnated from the Goddess Hylia."

"Wait! Saionji was right?!" Unpleasant thoughts came to Zelda when she thought about that mad man.

"Only partially," Sky countered. "He knew you were descended from me who was the Goddess' reincarnation." She finished, "He didn't know that you yourself are the reincarnation of the Goddess Hylia."

"So I really am," She said.

"Yep, you are part of our special little club."

"So these others you keep bringing up?" Zelda asked. "Other reincarnations?"

"Yep," Sky answered.

Zelda felt herself go cold, and she spoke again, "You said this is where you gather so does that mean that I'm…." She trailed off.

"No!" Sky interrupted. "That idiot Saionji spilled the blood of the goddess in the sacred realm. The Divine power in the sacred realm reacted to the power in your blood basically keeping your soul in a state of limbo."

"So I'm going to be okay?" Zelda felt relief when she heard that.

"Yes," Sky answered. "Especially now since Link has placed you into the well of the Goddess."

"The Well of The Goddess?" Zelda asked,

"The source of all sacred water in the sacred realm and in Hyrule as well."

"And it's healing me, right now?"

"It's healing and purifying you."

"Purifying me?" Zelda parroted. "Why?"

Sky sighed and stood. "In order to answer that we have to meet the others."

"Now?"

"Now."

With that Zelda stood, and she and Sky left.

-meanwhile-

After Link left Zelda in the Well of the Goddess, he found himself in front of a door marked with the foreign symbol of a sword. He touched it, and the door opened to reveal a lavishly decorated room with large towering stained glass windows each one depicting a boy in green with a sword. The only exception was one because in that one, the boy was wearing blue. Large deep pool was in the center of the room and in the midst of it was a golden pedestal. Embedded in that pedestal was a sword that he recognized immediately from books on legends that he had read as a kid. The Blade of Evil's bane. The Sword that seals the darkness. The Master Sword. He walked toward it. He saw the pool and it's bottomless depths, but as he reached the water, a walkway of light appeared allowing Link to cross easily over the water and stand before the sword.

"Well," He said placing his on the hilt, "Evil has reared its ugly once again. You and I are needed once more, so once more into battle."

He then grabbed the hilt of the Master Sword and effortlessly retrieved it from the pedestal. A Golden Light surrounded Link stretching from the floor way up to the ceiling. And in that light, Link could see every single one of his previous selves swirling around him. He held the Master Sword skyward, and a light came down and engulfed him. He could feel all of his past reincarnations powers, knowledge and skills flowing into him and becoming his own. He could feel all the similar powers merging before finally becoming one with him. After he himself merged with his past selves, he became one entirely new entity.

When the light faded, Link still stood Master Sword pointed at the sky. His green outfit now had gold trim. He also was wearing golden gauntlets and his boots were decorated in gold. His pouches were filled with every item he had ever owned although all the identical items had merged together. The Master Sword's scabbard was on his back. and that felt right. The red cape was new, but Link liked it. However, Link felt completely different. He felt like even though he was still Link, he also wasn't. He felt like a puzzle that had finally been put together although an extremely important piece of himself was still missing. However, he couldn't worry about that now, because he had a job to do.

Well there it is. Chapter 7 is finally finished. I am so sorry this took so long. You guys having to wait 5 months is unacceptable to me. I will try my hardest to get chapter 8 out at a much more acceptable pace.

Also in case you're wondering Yes Link does have all of his powers and items from every single game. Except the CD-I ones which is self-explanatory. Also every item or power Link has had that serves the same function. Like the Silver Gauntlets, Gold Gauntlets, Power Braclets, power glove, and titan mit. They have all merged into one item with their strengths combined.

Please feel free to PM me if you have any more questions and I am going to get started on chapter 8. Until then See ya later.


End file.
